New Love and Old Team
by Anzu29214
Summary: Sakuno's strength possibly rivals with Ryoma's. What happens when one of her old teammate shows up? And will love bloom between her and Fuji? FujixSaku Chapter eleven up!
1. Meeting an old teammate

Hiya! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. Constructive criticism is always welcome because it helps me work on what I need to. I'll be happy to take advice and if you're curious on how old I am, I'm actually twelve. Well, I fell in love with FujixSaku the moment I read other fics even though there's not much. I'll stop here so I won't ramble again. Hope you guys like it and I'll be looking forward to your reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis because I am not the maker of it. I'm just a fanatic. XD

* * *

Sakuno's hair flowed as wind started to pick up. She was all alone again with no one in sight, except the Seigaku regulars practicing for a tennis match in a competition. Her eyes gazed at a certain boy who took no notice and used his Twist Serve on his opponent, Momo. Tomoka couldn't stay to watch since she needed to babysit her two little brothers.

_I feel sorry for Tomoka, _Sakuno thought with a little bit of guilt. No matter how much she insisted Tomoka wouldn't help her take care of her little brothers and said that it was more important for Sakuno to cheer on Ryoma. _Tomoka really is a great friend. _

Trailing her thought back to the past, she remembered how she couldn't hit the ball and would fall on her butt as she tried to. Ryoma would always tell her she needed to cut her hair and not bend her legs too much.

Truth to be told, she wasn't an amateur. Back when she was five she started playing tennis and learned all kinds of serves. Including the Twist Serve she'd often see used by Ryoma. She would try out the techniques of her senpais and though it took her almost one week to learn each one of them she managed. No one knew her abilities or that she could play. They only saw her as the coach's granddaughter who could never hit a ball the right way.

Sakuno had to admit she was clumsy. After all, she would always trip but someone was always there to catch her. She got small lectures and after a while she got used to it. The only reason why she played as an amateur was because of a promise she made with her first best friend before she met Tomoka, Aniko. Smiling at the memory, she recalled the exact word Aniko told her before they departed.

"_Don't show your true strength until one of us shows up."_

Twak.

The sound of tennis ball being hit snapped Sakuno out of her thought. She saw Ryoma pulling his cap over his face a little and decided it was time to bring the foods she made for them. Before she entered the court, she looked where Fuji was playing and saw that his eyes were closed. He wasn't a bit serious considering it was only practice. His smile may be mysterious, but it made him even more handso-

_Now, where did that thought come from?_ Sakuno thought laughing nervously. Her grandmother noticed her and shouted, "Everyone! My granddaughter brought us some food!"

"Alright!" Momo was the first one to grab a bento, actually five, from Sakuno's bag and began to gorge himself. The other regulars gathered around her and grabbed some of their own share thanking her politely except for Ryoma, who simply grunted 'hn' and walked away. Sakuno's heart gave a sinking feeling but later on lifted when she saw Fuji smile at her and grabbed a bento.

"Arigatou, Sakuno-chan," he said and sat with the other regulars. Sakuno smiled. At least there were others who appreciated her cooking.

She was about to hand the rest to her grandmother when she saw the stomping of footsteps coming closer to her and a deep, but hyper, voice shout from behind.

"SAKUNO-CHAN!!!!"

And before she knew it, she was tackled to the ground. Her elbow and the back of her head hit the ground first as pain shot through Sakuno's body. Someone was rubbing their cheek against her and a pair of muscular arms were wrapped around her in a tight hug.

"Itai….." she groaned making an attempt to push the person off her but they held on and shrieked her name all over again until a headache was start to occur.

"Akiyo! Get off Sakuno this instant or I will let her torture you!" Sumire yelled, a vein popping on her forehead.

Having heard this, Akiyo immediately got off Sakuno, much to her relieve, and laughed nervously.

"Gomen, I was really excited," he scratched his head and looked at Sakuno who was still on the ground. "Sakuno-chan, are you hurt?"

By now, all the regulars were watching waiting to see what would happen next. They expected Sakuno to be muttering apologies and bowing her head in shame but to their surprise, Sakuno punched Akiyo knocking him to the ground.

"Akiyo, you jerk! Didn't I tell you not to do that? You almost caused me a head injury!" she scolded, glaring at Akiyo who started laughing.

"Sakuno-chan, you haven't changed a bit," he chuckled.

"And so have you."

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma appeared behind Sakuno knocking her off her balance a little.

Akiyo shifted his eyes to Ryoma, and a wide smile spread across his face. It was the devilish smile that meant he probably wanted to do or get something.

"Ryoma Echizen, eh? Wanna have a match?" Akiyo challenged.

Ryoma pulled his hat over his face a little more before turning around. "Yadda."

Akiyo's eye began to twitch. Sakuno couldn't help but laugh at his expression and knew that he hated being denied. By now, all the regulars began to circle around Akiyo and Sakuno.

"Nya, is that your boyfriend? I thought you and ochibi were together," Eiji said putting a finger on his bottom lip.

Sakuno turned red at this. "He's just an old teammate."

"Saa, Sakuno-chan, you were in a tennis team?" Fuji asked wearing his usual smile.

"A-Ano…." Sakuno blushed and looked at Akiyo for help. He grinned and said in a loud voice, "Sakuno-chan's the second best in our team! That's why she's vice captain."

"Eh?!"

Sakuno started turning redder and redder every second. She wanted to disappear from embarrassment as her teammate boasted about him being the first best. It pissed her off a little but she knew he liked to show off.

"I'm not really good. I really suck at it. Even ask Ryoma," she said in defense.

"Ah, but you're already getting much more better," Fuji said making Sakuno's face turn even redder. He liked seeing her face turn as red as a tomato and enjoyed teasing her. She was very adorable when she was embarrassed.

"Che," Ryoma carried his racket over his shoulder and walked to the bleachers pulling out a Ponta. Kaidoh hissed when everyone, except Fuji and Tezuka, kept on questioning Akiyo while Sumire sighed and shook her head. She knew that Akiyo was here for a reason. Perhaps to compete in the competition. That had to be it. If so, where were the others?

"Akiyo, where's your other teammates?" Sumire asked.

Akiyo turned his head to her. "They're at home. The don't know that I came to visit Seigaku school and that they're coming here next week to sign up for the competition."

"May we have a practice match against them?" Oishi asked.

Sakuno nodded. "They won't mind. But you guys should be careful, they're really strong."

"Fssshhhh," Kaidoh hissed and walked away. Akiyo looked at him oddly and mouthed to Sakuno 'Is that guy a wannabe snake?' in which Sakuno returned a glare as her reply.

"Say, Sakuno-chan, let's have a match, I'm bored," he yawned and dragged Sakuno to the court.

"Eh…? I'm not that good," she tried to pull away but he kept his grip on her arm and stopped when they reached the net.

"Sakuno-chan," he said in a whiny voice. "Don't be chicken, just play. I'll go easy."

Sakuno sighed and noticed the regulars watching with a grin, except for certain people, amused to what would happen next. She saw Ryoma look at her with bored eyes and blushed, picking up a tennis ball that fell to the ground. Akiyo didn't say she had to use her full strength, even thought it was her promise, so Sakuno decided to play like the amateur everyone thought she was.

Raising the ball, she tossed it up in the air and pretended to miss while falling on her butt. Momo couldn't help but snicker, and Sakuno knew she looked absolutely ridiculous. She saw Ryoma shaking his head, her act was very convincing. Even Akiyo was laughing on the ground.

"You really do suck! Hahahahaha! C'mon, no time for jokes!"

Rolling her eyes, Sakuno tossed another ball up in the air and whacked it. The ball had hit Akiyo on the face making him yelp in pain. This time, Fuji had a smirk on his face. He was a sadist after all.

"Whoops," Sakuno laughed this time. "The ball slipped."

Akiyo glared at her. He grabbed the ball that hit him on the face and tried to whack it at Sakuno but Sumire stepped in the middle and grabbed the ball before it can reach any further. Akiyo was surprised but he had forgotten how good Sumire's reflexes were.

"Akiyo, I will not tolerate this behavior," she said sternly.

"B-But she hit me!"

"It was bad luck you got hit!"

"You did it on purpose like you always do!"

"It's not my fault you started it!"

"No you did!"

"You!"

Eiji began to cheer on Sakuno but Oishi shook his head at him and told him he shouldn't be encouraging them to fight. Momo and Ryoma looked at each noticing how childish they were acting. Inui was merely writing on his notebook taking notes on the fight, Kaidoh continued to hiss and muttered something about annoying people. Fuji smirked more and watched the fight with interest as Tezuka opened his mouth but Sumire beat him to it.

"Akiyo! Sakuno! Enough! 20 laps around the court right now!" she yelled with fury. The two immediately stopped arguing and stared at Sumire.

"H-Hai.." Sakuno bowed her head in shame and started her laps along with Akiyo who put on a pout. But they still argued while running.

"Akiyo hasn't changed one bit," Sumire said shaking her head.

"Is Sakuno really the vice president of their team?" Oishi asked.

Sumire nodded making the regulars exchange looks. Who knew that the klutzy Sakuno was the vice president of a team. _Sakuno, I still don't get why you didn't show your true strength even thought Akiyo's here._

Sakuno collapsed on the ground with Akiyo clinging on the net even thought they weren't slightly tired at all. The heat of the sun had made them sluggish and Sakuno closed her eyes not realizing she had fallen asleep.

"Sumire-san, Sakuno's asleep," Akiyo said noticing Sakuno's deep breaths.

"Not again, and didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Akiyo only grinned.

"I'll wake her up," Fuji said smiling like usual.

"Okay, tell her to come to the front gates. Everyone is dismissed," Sumire said and walked out of the courts with everyone following. Even Akiyo tagged along but not before smirking.

When everyone was out of sight Fuji hovered over Sakuno's face and was one feet away. Opening his mouth to say something, he saw her eyes opening slightly.

_Brown, _was all Sakuno could think of when she attempted to hold the brown thing just several inches away from her face. She was half asleep and felt her hand touched something warm and smooth. She enjoyed the feeling and pulled the object closer until it was only one inch away. She felt the object struggle a little and knew that it was a living thing. That's when she snapped her eyes wide open and saw that the object was Fuji's face. His eyes were open and Sakuno could perfectly see well that his face was too close. Way too close that their lips almost touched. She could see amusement swimming in his eyes and Sakuno did the only thing she could think off.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!"

* * *

Yay! Finished with chapter one! I was excited writing the last part, honestly. XD Btw, Sakuno's strength will be revealed sooner. Hope you like it. 


	2. Too much blushing

I'm so happy I'm writing chapter two. I have nothing else better to do anyway. And the juice (If it was a juice) that I made almost made me puke. Totally nasty. Don't know why I even made it. -- Well, my friends thought it was coffee. But when they smelled it, their reaction was almost the same as the regulars when they drank Inui's juice. XD I overdid it I guess. Anyway, I'm gonna stop rambling again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis but I do own Akiyo.

Oh, and thanks for the review!

* * *

_Oh my gosh, what was I thinking?! Almost kissing Fuji-sempai…_

Sakuno hit herself on the head. Her face was still red when she and Sumire got home. Fuji was slightly surprised and jumped a little when she screamed out loud right on his face. Still, he was amused. Sakuno was very sure of that.

_"So, Sakuno-chan wants a kiss, eh?"_

She remembered his exact words and turned even redder when he teased her. She could never go through a day without embarrassing herself. This was far most the most embarrassing thing she has ever done besides missing a ball in front of Ryoma and falling on her butt.

"Sakuno, are you okay? You look red," Sumire said with concern as she reached out her head and felt Sakuno's forehead.

"I-I'm fine," Sakuno lied. When they arrived in front of the Ryuzaki residence Sakuno quickly got out of the car and locked herself in her room. Her grandmother kept asking her what's wrong but Sakuno just replied, "I'm okay."

The next day Sakuno was fumbling with her thumbs. She was very nervous facing Fuji that she forgot to braid her hair and walked to school since her grandmother left early. Her hair seemed to flow and glimmer catching some people's eyes. That's when Sakuno realized she hadn't braided her hair.

_Ugh, I forgot my hair ties at home. This is not my day, _she thought dragging her feet towards the entrance of the school. A lot of people looked at her hair in interest and she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Hey, are you new? I haven't seen anyone who has a very long hair like that except for my friend Sa-" the person stopped when Sakuno turned around and she noticed it was Tomoka.

"Hey Tomoka," she said casually with a smile.

Tomoka's eyes widened. "Sakuno? Wow, you looked so much prettier with your hair down!"

Sakuno blushed. "I-Iie."

"C'mon! Let's go to class! Hope Ryoma notices," Tomoka winked at her and grabbed Sakuno's hand dragging her through halls. Sakuno sighed and allowed herself to be dragged.

_I sure hope Fuji-sempai forgets about the incident._

* * *

­­­­­­­­But she was wrong. 

When she went to the tennis court where she would eat her lunch and watch others play, she saw Fuji approaching her with his usual smile. Blushing, she turned her head away afraid he would tease her more.

"Sakuno-chan, is that you? You look very pretty with your hair down," he commented sitting next to her. Sakuno blushed even more and averted her eyes to her lunch.

"Fuji-sempai, I-I'm s-sorry about yesterday," she said turning even redder.

"Saa, it's okay. You were probably thinking I was a pillow or something," Fuji teased.

"Fuji-sempai!" Sakuno blushed more and more. By now Fuji was chuckling.

_Ah, cute little Sakuno-chan. So adorable, _he thought smiling mysteriously. He decided to tease her more seeing that it was his new habit.

"So, what did you dream about?" he asked, his smile widening when he saw her face turn even more red, if possible.

"F-Fuji-s-sempai," she stuttered. "I-I d-d-don't kn-know."

"Hmm? Your face is red. Something wrong?" Fuji opened his eyes slightly and enjoyed the way she looked at him. Her face was completely red which Fuji thought was even more cuter.

"I-I-I….t-there's nothing…..w-w-wrong," she stuttered even more. Her face remained completely red and her head felt very lightheaded. Fuji thought that her stuttering was from embarrassment but he felt something was wrong.

"Sakuno-chan?"

"I-I think I n-n-need to go now," she said putting her lunch aside and stood up but her legs was wobbly and stumbled a little.

"Are you okay?" Fuji's tone was filled with concern as she smiled at him and her face was still red. Sakuno knew she had a high fever because she felt her face burning. Not because of Fuji, she knew. The burning sensation still remained and her head felt even more lightheaded. Before she knew it she was falling.

The only thing she remembered was a pair of muscular arms, unlike Akiyo's, wrapping themselves around her and Fuji's worried face looking at her before everything turned dark.

"How is she?"

"When did she have a fever?"

"Fuji, what have you done?"

"Fsssshhhh…"

"Ryoma, aren't you worried about your girlfriend?"

Sakuno had been awoken by familiar voices and slowly opened her eyes. Her head throbbed in pain as she sat up.

"Mou…..what happened?" she asked, looking around the room. All the regulars were there. Even Tomoka and the trios. Sumire did not look happy but was filled with worry. Sakuno saw Fuji smiling at her.

"You collapsed," Fuji said. "I'm sorry, Sakuno-chan. I shouldn't have teased you."

"Eh?" Sakuno felt weird being apologized to. Probably because she was the one who always apologized. "A-Ano…..it's okay."

"Are you sure? He caused you a high fever," Sumire tried to remain calm but seeing her granddaughter in a sick condition did not make her day at all. She was furious with Fuji after hearing what he had done. Making her go red and pushing it too far. Tezuka punished Fuji by making him run 50 laps.

"Obaa-san, it's my fault anyway. I should've told him. And I don't want Fuji-sempai taking all the blame," Sakuno said bowing her head. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and it made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

Sumire sighed at Sakuno. She was too good. "Okay, well, the nurse said you should rest for a few more hours after you've woken up. Fuji, next time, don't push it too far. Everyone, back to class."

With that, all the regulars left. Except Tomoka.

"Sakuno-chan! You had me worried!" she cried throwing herself onto poor Sakuno.

"Tomo-chan, I'm okay. But I do need to rest now," she reminded giggling a little. Tomoka apologized and left her in peace.

Sighing, she lied back down. She didn't think it was her sempai's fault. But he did tease her a little too much. Her fault for being so sensitive. It was her fault for being too shy. After the incident, Sakuno felt her cheeks warm up whenever she was with Fuji just like at lunch. She remembered her heart skip a beat when he told her she looked prettier with her hair down.

_Oh no! I can't like Fuji-sempai, can I? What about Ryoma-kun…._Sakuno hit herself with her hand. _Baka no Sakuno._

Closing her eyes, Fuji flashed in her thoughts. She pushed his image away and continued to go to sleep not wanting any more stress.

_He probably doesn't feel the same way…….._

* * *

"Fuji! Don't get too distracted, nya!" Eiji said as he hit the ball at Fuji.

"Gomen," he muttered and hit the ball back. Lately, he's been thinking about the Almost-Kissing-Sakuno-Incident. It made him a little bit distracted that some of the regulars were beginning to get suspicious.

"Do you think he has a girlfriend, nya?" Eiji asked after the practice match.

"Nah, Fuji isn't like that, is he?" Oishi was beginning to worry. "Maybe….he's planning something? He's creepy now.."

"Saa, what are you guys talking about?" Fuji asked smiling as usual. The regulars almost jumped.

"You scared us! Don't go sneaking up on us, Fuji," Oishi scolded frowning at him.

Fuji chuckled. "Gomen."

Momo sweatdropped. "Uhh…Fuji….I was wondering…..do you have a girlfriend?"

Fuji snapped his eyes opened and stared at Momo who gulped. Hey, who could blame him? The boy looked creepy (or hot) whenever his eyes were open. Some of the regulars started to back away.

"Now, what makes you say that?" he smiled mysteriously. Inui jotted down some notes and started mumbling.

"Um…just curious?" With that Momo laughed nervously and slowly backed away. Fuji sighed and closed his eyes much to the regulars' relief. He knew they noticed his odd behavior. But a girlfriend? They're just letting their imaginations get the best of them.

"Break time is over! 10 laps around the court!" Tezuka called suddenly. Everyone groaned but not too loud for the buchou to hear fearing that he'd make them run extra laps. But what mostly pushed them to run as if their lives would have ended was seeing Inui holding up his new and "improved" juice.

* * *

­Sakuno opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was almost time for school to end. The nurse came in and informed her that she could go. Sumire had already packed all her belongings in her backpack for Sakuno while she was resting. Her fever had cooled down and grabbing her backpack she went to the tennis court to wait for her grandmother. 

Sumire saw Sakuno making her way inside the court and approached her. "Sakuno, I'm going to come late because of the meeting so I can't drive you. I asked Fuji to walk you as his punishment and take responsibility in case anything happens again."

Sakuno shivered. She wanted to avoid her sempai as long as possible, afraid she would blurt out things she didn't want him to know. "O-Okay…."

The regulars were dismissed. Fuji came walking beside her that she couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Let's go, Sakuno-chan," he said smiling as if nothing happened. Sakuno nodded and waved good-bye to Sumire and the regulars before stalking behind Fuji. The two walked in silence making Sakuno uncomfortable. She didn't want Fuji to be mad at her for causing him trouble. She wanted to do something to make up for it and it was killing her.

"I apologize for making you sick," Fuji suddenly said making Sakuno look up.

"Ano….it's okay, really. It's me who should apologize. You got in trouble because of me," she said looking at the ground again.

"Saa…you shouldn't blame yourself all the time," he said, stopping and turning around. Sakuno stopped right in front of him and wondered why he didn't continue walking.

"Sakuno-chan, do you still like Ryoma-kun?" Fuji rested his hand on top of Sakuno's shoulder making her shiver at his touch. He leaned a little bit closer causing Sakuno's heart to beat faster.

_Say something, Sakuno!_

"Eh? Um…" Sakuno couldn't find the right words. Truth is, she wasn't sure if she even had feelings for Ryoma. "I d-don't know."

Fuji smiled and leaned back. "Let's get going."

Sakuno looked dumbfounded. Now what was that all about? Shaking her head, she followed her sempai hoping that the day would end quickly.

* * *

Okay….wasn't sure if I wrote that write. I apologize if it didn't satisfy you. But thanks to all my reviewers! I appreciate it. 

I'm probably gonna go crazy. I'll do my best in the next chapter.


	3. Arrival of Rukia

Third chappie. I might not update ASAP but I promise that I'll write the story in my free time. Heck, I have lots of hours of free time. But chances are I might be playing tennis or reading other fanfics. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah, someone mentioned that I made Sakuno a little bit OOC in chapter one. I apologize buuuuuuut that reason why I made like that is because she's more used to Akiyo and he's a boy so they often argue to each other.

Disclaimer: Like I said, I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

_What do I say? What do I say?_ Sakuno pondered staring at her sempai's back. The silence was very awkward that Sakuno thought she couldn't last another minute. What if he was mad at her? He didn't seem to want to say anything that Sakuno worried he was eager to get rid of her.

"Ano…..Fuji-sempai, are you mad at me?" she asked blushing slightly.

Fuji looked over his shoulder at the slightly pink girl. "Maybe…."

Sakuno felt very upset. She didn't know why. She was used to people getting mad at her but she didn't know why she was upset thinking that Fuji was mad at her.

She heard a chuckle. "Just kidding, Sakuno-chan, I didn't think you worried that much."

Sakuno pouted. "Fuji-sempai, you're so mean."

He only smiled. "Ah…well, I guess I am."

Silence took over again. Sakuno was reminded of the time when she went on a "date" with Ryoma and ran away with humiliation after she tried making a conversation with him. No way was she going to do that in front of Fuji-sempai. He might say the same thing that Ryoma did, but Sakuno knew Fuji wasn't like that. He was rather a sweet, kind, perhaps sadistic, gentleman and his handsome face made him pop-

_No, not that thoughts again, _Sakuno thought, shaking her head. _Well…he is hand-No! Baka no Sakuno. Stop thinking about your sempai!_

"We're here."

Sakuno bumped into Fuji's back causing her to be startled. She didn't notice him stop and saw that they were in front of her house. Blushing slightly, Sakuno mumbled, "A-Arigatou, Fuji-sempai."

He smiled at her like he always did. "No problem. But were you thinking about someone? Like me for example?"

"Eh?!" Sakuno could feel her cheeks turning hot once again. "Iie…..I was thinking about something else."

Looking down, she felt him smirk. "Well, maybe you want a good-bye kiss?"

_Huh?!?!?_

He was pushing it again. After all that trouble Sakuno couldn't understand why he was this way. Perhaps to torture her for making him run 50 laps? And this was already too much for her. She knew he remembered the incident very clearly and didn't know if he'll ever forget about it. "I-I'm good, thank you."

With that she ran as fast as Fuji ever saw her ran. She opened the door leaving a now smiling Fuji behind.

"Take care, Sakuno-chan."

* * *

A few days had passed since the day Sakuno walked with Fuji. The tennis competition was coming nearer and Sakuno wondered if her teammates were coming. She hoped that they wouldn't drag her into it. But then she wouldn't mind being a substitute.

To make up for the trouble she had caused, Sakuno made special tennis shaped onigiris for Fuji. It was lunch time already, but Sakuno had no idea where Fuji usually ate. Not that anyone know of except maybe the regulars.

"…Where is he…?" Sakuno looked around for any signs of familiar auburn hair and Seigaku jersey. No luck so far.

"Who?"

She jumped a little and spun around only to meet Ryoma's cat like eyes staring down at her. "R-Ryoma-kun? I'm sorry, you scared me."

"What is it now?" he said in a bored tone, looking at the special wrapped lunch that Sakuno held to her heart. He was used to her handing him lunch but something did not seem right this time.

Smiling, Sakuno looked innocently at Ryoma and asked, "Ryoma-kun, have you seen Fuji-sempai?"

Ryoma seemed to be taken back. For the first time, Sakuno was actually looking for someone else other than him. He figured that the lunch was for Fuji and looking at the lunch made him even more hungrier. Looking away, he merely pointed towards the tennis court. "Over there. He probably is eating there today."

"Arigatou!" Sakuno waved at Ryoma and ran to the tennis court catching a glimpse of Fuji's smiling face. Why the heck is he smiling when no one was even around?

"Fuji-sempai! I-I brought lunch for you!" she ran in front of Fuji and held out the lunch she made while bowing slightly.

"For me? I'm flattered. Although people might think we're dating," he chuckled at the blushing girl and gently took the lunch from her. He unwrapped it and saw the specially made onigiris.

"F-Fuji-sempai, I made it so I can make up for the troubles you've been through," Sakuno said watching him pick up an onigiri.

"Arigatou, Sakuno-chan. But you didn't need to go through all the trouble making this for me," Fuji said smiling softly and took a bite out of the onigiri. "Saa, it's very delicious. I wouldn't mind making you my wife."

Sakuno blushed ten times harder. "Fuji-sempai!"

Laughing, he finished his lunch and noticed that Sakuno was staring at him really hard. She didn't seem to notice that he was already done. Fuji decided to raise his hand in front of Sakuno's face and waved. "Earth to Sakuno…Earth to Sakuno.."

"Huh?" she blinked several times before regaining herself. "Gomenasai, I w-was d-distracted."

"From the look you were giving me, I'm guessing you were thinking about me again, hm?" Fuji said playfully. He couldn't stop himself from teasing her all over again. He didn't know it but he enjoyed the way he made her blush and making her stutter. Ah…the thrill of it…The more he talked to her, the more he grew fond of her. Too bad he didn't realize it even thought he made comments about being his wife.

Too bad he didn't realize that he was falling in love…

* * *

"Are they dating or something?"

"Shut up! I can't hear what they're saying!"

"Shh! They'll hear us!"

"76.05 that they're dating and 33 they'll find out where we are."

"Inui, shut it."

"Ii data."

"What if buchou find out? He'll obviously make us run 100 laps."

"Nya! Sakuno gave Fuji lunch. I want some!"

"Fuji stole Ryoma's girlfriend. Shame on him."

"Fsssshhhh…"

"….I wouldn't mind making you my wife," they all heard Fuji say making some of them gasp. Inui began to rapidly jot down notes.

"Fuji-sempai!"

"You hear that? Fuji's harassing the poor girl! Let's save her!" Momo was about to jump out of the bush but was held back by Eiji and Oishi, who came along in case they get in trouble.

"Shut your trap, porcupine-head!" hissed Kaidoh.

"What'd you say, Viper?"

"Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"Shut up, Kaidoh, Momo!"

"Look! Sakuno's leaving Fuji! Maybe she dumped him," Eiji pointed at Sakuno, who was indeed leaving the court whilst waving at Fuji, who waved back.

"Doesn't seem like it," Inui said. Eiji just shrugged.

"Okay, let's go guys," Kawamura said.

"Yeah, before buchou catches us," Momo said shivering at that thought. "It's creepy how he gives you the 'look'."

"50 laps."

"Yeah, he'll say that too-" the regulars slowly looked behind them and saw their captain staring down at them with his arms crossed, giving them the 'look'. Nearly everyone would've fainted by then.

"You heard me, 50 laps," he said, his glasses shimmering.

"H-Hai!"

They scrambled and made a run for it, each one going to their own direction. Tezuka sighed at the regulars' snooping behaviors and went back to his own business.

* * *

"We're here.." a girl with long black hair muttered.

"Finally!" a guy said cheerfully. His brown hair seemed to shimmer and he scanned his eyes around the Seishun school with a grin on his face. He motioned his other companions to follow him.

"We can finally see Sakuno-chan again!"

* * *

"Achoo!" Sakuno sneezed on her arm.

"Bless you," Tomoka said handing her a tissue. "Someone's probably talking about you."

"Eh? You don't believe in that superstition, do you?" Sakuno asked looking at Tomoka oddly.

"Who knows?"

Lunch period was already over and Sakuno sat waiting in the class with Tomoka while other students walked in. She was sure to remember the promise made with Fuji to make up for everything she caused. It felt weird making lunch for the tensai and she didn't think that it would cause a huge affect on Ryoma. She realized now that the tensai had a liking towards wasabi and couldn't help but wonder if he enjoyed the onigiri.

"_Will you make me lunch from now on? Though I would love it more if you added a little bit of wasabi."_

She giggled a little and decided to snap out of her thoughts. After all, her sensei came in and if she was caught stuck in her daydream land she was sure to get detention. One thing that made her look outside the window (her sit is next to it) was seeing a group of people wearing purple jerseys with the name imprinted on it: _Rukia. _

_Isn't that my former teams'…Oh my…goodness…_Sakuno thought, her eyes widening. What were they doing here at a time like this? Worst of all, they were known in school to be making mischief and mayhem. That can't be good…

Sakuno abruptly raised her hand surprising the teacher a little. "Sensei, m-may I go to the bathroom? I feel a little sick."

The sensei looked at Sakuno suspiciously before nodding. As soon as Sakuno was out of the class she made a dash towards the place where her old team might be heading. Unknown to her, certain regulars caught sight of her.

"Mou…I always have to be responsible even if the captain's with them," Sakuno sighed making a turn. She wrenched open a door and caught a glimpse of purple.

"Akiyo! Aniko! Kiruma! Benjiro! Keiji! Juro! Ejisu!" she shouted out each of the member's name. She hoped that they were close by enough to hear her timid voice.

"I thought I heard Sakuno-chan's voice," she heard someone said. Kiruma!

"I think she's over there!"

There was a rustle of footsteps running her way. Just like what Akiyo did, she felt herself being tackled to the floor.

"Sakuno! We missed you!"

"Aniko was a little depressed while you were gone. She was even crying!"

"Benjiro, 10 laps after this."

"Our little Sakuno hasn't change a bit, ne?"

"Everyone, off Sakuno immediately," Aniko commanded and Sakuno felt herself gasping for breath as she was helped up.

"Sorry, we were so excited seeing you again," Keiji apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"Ahahaha….it's okay," Sakuno said laughing nervously. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Well…"

* * *

Fuji couldn't help but let his mind wander somewhere else since they were only reviewing the same lesson from yesterday. Like Sakuno, he sat next to the window with Eiji next to him. He noticed familiar brown braids which belonged to a certain girl, Sakuno Ryuzuki.

_What's she doing outside? _Fuji wondered watching the girl. She seemed to be looking for someone and calling out. Fuji caught sight of a group of people tackling her to the ground, except one, and thought that they were attacking her. But he was wrong and saw that they got off her and helped her up.

_Perhaps this is the 'team' Akiyo was talking about, _Fuji thought and recognized Akiyo. This was definitely the team that they were to have a match against.

Smiling, he couldn't help but feeling the excitement growing within him. He would want to see more of them later. Plus, he wanted to find out about Sakuno's strength.

* * *

"You see…we wanted to have a practice match against the Seigaku regulars. From what Akiyo told us, they seem to be tough," Ejisu said, and leaned towards Sakuno whispering, "I heard that their captain is the male version of Aniko."

"Ejisu, 20 laps after school," Aniko sternly said.

_Well…it is kind off true..._Sakuno thought mentally giggling.

"Sakuno, I was wondering if you could join the competition with us."

"Um…I don't think I'm good enough," Sakuno tried making an excuse. She didn't want to be a show off in front of her whole school, especially the regulars.

"Good enough? You're great enough!" Aniko exclaimed. "Sakuno, don't you remember the promise we made?"

"I…I do…temo.." Sakuno tried to protest but couldn't find any other word to say.

"C'mon, Sakuno. We need you, please?" Akiyo begged on his knees and made the puppy eyes no one could say no to. Worst, Sakuno was a pushover.

"Okay…"

"Yes! It's decided then, our vice captain is back!"

* * *

Finally I'm done. I'm sorry I kept you waiting. Mom made me sleep early before I could even finish the story. And Sakuno's strength will be revealed soon. Again, I want to thank you for your reviews. That's what kept me going. Again, I'll try my best. Hope this was…uh….interesting.

Thanks again guys!


	4. Sakuno's boyfriend

Whoa, chapter four. Farthest I've got, lol. Thanks for the reviewers of chapter three all the way to one.

**RAMEN-monster**: Lol, I was just randomly thinking of a name and it popped in my mind. I forgot that Rukia was from Bleach. XD

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**: I wanna thank you for your reviews. Heck, I was even smiling when I wrote the lunch moment. And it's normal for the Seigaku regulars (especially Momo, Eiji, and Inui) to be spying on others. XD Like in OVA. To be honest, I don't really know what's going to happy next.

**rebeccasanfujieijilvr:**Yup! It's fun when Fuji teases someone. But I do hope I'm not making him OOC, eheheh….

**yi-chan**: You're welcome! I just can't help knowing that there's not much FujiSaku stories and I hope people would add more in the future. I was just inspired to write this by other authors.

**animegirl1214**: Thankies! I like the pairing too. It's my most favorite so far. And I'll update as soon as I can. Although it takes me two days just to write each chapter or sometimes one depending on how fast I'm typing.

**AkifromHell66**: Sakuno will definitely like Fuji back. Who could resist his handsome features? Not to mention, his eyes. XD

**Happy Sondrisas**: Thank you! I will continue this story, but I might be writing oneshots too. I have no idea when this story will end, lol. XD

**sakuno55**: Yup, this isn't some story you can read everyday. XD And I thought it was exciting when I thought of Sakuno hiding her true abilities behind her shy attitude. Lol, you don't have to beg on your knees to get me to update. Just review.

**Charmane**: Thank you! Well, here's the fourth chapter and I'm sure to update soon. If not, I'm probably doing my Egyptian report. Btw, your name's the same as my classmate's except it's spelled Charmaine. XD

Well, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis because I'm not a guy.

* * *

_How did this happen? It's like a dream…returning to my team. Good thing I didn't have to transfer. I do hope no one gets hurt, _Sakuno thought looking up at the bright blue sky. They were being tortured to practice as much as they can, due to Aniko's orders, even in the rain. No one else noticed her practicing with the team, which was good because she didn't want to catch any attention.

"Sakuno! Hit the ball!" Aniko yelled snapping Sakuno's attention back to the game.

"Oh!" Luckily, she managed to hit the ball back but still stumbled a little.

"What's wrong with you today? You seem to be distracted," Aniko said, serving a ball to her.

"I'm fine," Was all Sakuno said before hitting the ball back with ease.

* * *

Eiji yawned and stretched his arms. "Let's go check out this 'Rukio' team, whatever it's called."

"Rukia," Momo corrected.

"Neh, let's go O'chibi," Eiji began to drag an irritated Ryoma to the tennis court with Momo dragging his other arm. They stood by the fence and watched as the Rukia team played a practice match. But someone caught their eye. Familiar long braids, klutzy form, and chocolate colored eyes. That person was….Ryuzaki Sakuno?!

"Sakuno? What's she doing practicing with them?" Momo said squinting his eyes to make sure he saw clearly. Yep, it was Sakuno.

"Do you think…she's in their team, nya?"

"Che, why would Ryuzaki be in their team if she can't hit a ball back?" Ryoma said pushing his cap down a little further.

"Good point. But look, she is hitting a ball back," Momo pointed out. They looked to see and indeed she was, much to their surprise.

"Guess she improved," Eiji said shrugging. "But she still doesn't have a good form."

"Mada mada dane."

* * *

Sakuno was quite aware that people were watching. She was beginning to get embarrassed and continued to pretend to be klutzy like people expected her. Couldn't they have practiced somewhere else? Why did Aniko reserve this court for them to practice? This was the worst torture she had.

"Sakuno! Don't pretend to be klutzy," Aniko said sternly but Sakuno only shook her head and refused to play seriously until the competition starts, which was tomorrow by the way.

_Wait, is that Ryoma-kun, Eiji-sempai, and Momo-sempai? _Sakuno thought looking at the fence where three figures stood. It was them. Now she was beginning to feel nervous. Good thing her acting was very convincing. It wasn't hard pretending to be a beginner. She'd been practicing for a month. By night, she'd practice somewhere in secret with no one watching. So you could say that she was an amateur by day, pro by night. And now, she wasn't used to play in public. That's why she kept her form.

"This is boring. Sakuno won't play for real," Akiyo yawned, and sat on the floor. Sakuno just shook her head. She watched Aniko and Juro play each other, while Akiyo continued to whine about Sakuno not being all serious on him. Like she needed to.

"Akiyo! Sakuno! Back to practice!" Aniko yelled. Akiyo only sighed and served another ball to Sakuno. She felt her body move by itself. Before she could control herself, her arm automatically hit her favorite technique, Twist Comeback. It was similar to Ryoma's Twist Serve, except the ball would spin until it stopped.

"Holy sh--!" Momo had to refrain from cussing out loud.

_Oh no! _Sakuno thought as she saw Eiji, Ryoma, and Momo's jaw drop. Well, except for Ryoma who merely had his eyes wide open. She hated it when her body would act by her instincts.

"Yosh! Sakuno's finally playing!" Akiyo exclaimed, dancing around like a monkey. Sakuno sweatdropped, at least she won one game. It was 4-1. Two more games and Akiyo would win. Not that she cared.

"Sakuno-chan! That was awesome!" Eiji hollered out. She blushed and mouthed "Thank you" before serving a ball to Akiyo. He smirked, and attempted to make Sakuno use her techniques but she knew what he was planning, and didn't make the same mistake again. It was already bad enough that three regulars witnessed it and were probably going to tell the others. Not like they would believed it.

* * *

"Oishi! Oishi!" Eiji shouted running to the vice captain of the Seigaku team. The other regulars were just starting to warm up and Momo and Ryoma followed close behind.

"You would never believe it! We saw Sakuno with Rukio ("Rukia," Momo corrected once again) and she hit a move that was like O'chibi's Twist Serve! Sugoi!" Eiji blurted it all out catching the regulars' attention. Fuji's eyes even shot open.

"What?" Oishi's mouth hang open. "Sakuno? What do you mean?"

"Well…" Momo started. "She hit the ball, it spinned, and it didn't bounce."

"That could be a fluke," Ryoma suggested.

"89.6 it wasn't a fluke. 0.05 it was," Inui said scribbling some notes down.

"Maybe she isn't as bad as we think she is," Fuji said, smiling as usual. "If she could do something like that then she must've been pretending."

"Eh? What do you mean by that, Fuji?"

"10 laps around the court, now!" Tezuka commanded seeing the team slacking off. The regulars' ran without complaints but was still talking about the 'fluke'.

* * *

"Mou, I'm tired," Sakuno said with a deep sigh. "Aniko was rougher than before."

"Now that you've said it, we've noticed," Juro agreed lying on the ground.

"Stop whining," Aniko said, smirking. "You should see the captain of Seigaku. He seems more rougher than me. I mean, I never saw him smile."

"We're lucky then."

Aniko rolled her eyes. "Practice is over. You are all dismissed."

Everyone got up and grabbed all their things then left after bidding good byes. Sakuno was prepared to leave when a familiar voice stopped her.

"I heard you were in Rukia."

Gasping a little, Sakuno turned to her right and saw Fuji standing only 5 feet away from her. She blushed. "Mou, how do people find out these days?"

"Eiji told me about the technique you showed," he said, smiling as he approached her.

Sakuno blushed harder. "I-It's called 'Twist Comeback.' A move I mastered…um…when I started playing tennis."

"Twist Comeback, eh? You should play a match with me someday," Fuji said._ I was right, she'd been acting since the beginning. I wonder why. _

"T-Temo…Fuji-sempai would easily beat me," Sakuno said and started walking with Fuji right beside her. Again, Sumire had asked him to walk her home for a whole month.

"Saa, I'll go easy on you," he chuckled.

Sakuno only smiled. She thought that her heart was beating faster than usual from the harsh training today. She couldn't understand why she blushed whenever she saw him. It was like when she had a crush on Ryoma.

_Could it be? _Sakuno thought looking at Fuji who didn't seem to notice anything. She blushed again and looked away. _No…it can't be. If I fall for him, what would he say? Besides, he probably likes someone else. _

"Sakuno-chan, daijobou? You seem a little bit down," Fuji interrupted her thought. Sakuno looked up and forced a smile.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little bit sleepy," she lied, forcing a yawn and hoping he'd buy it. It seemed to work.

"Sakuno-chan?"

The two turned around and saw none other than Akiyo standing just a few feet away from them. He seemed to be surprised a little.

"Ah, Akiyo-kun?"

"Neh, I didn't know your house is that way. Oh, that must be your boyfriend from earlier," Akiyo said, smirking evilly. Sakuno had to resist from punching him up into the sky.

"H-He's my sempai," she said to defend herself.

"Uh-huh, then tell me why he was hovering over you just a few inches away like you two were gonna make out?"

"Saa, I was just waking her up," Fuji said stepping in. He could smell a fight coming and wanted to avoid any trouble. "You must be Akiyo."

"Yep. The one and only," he pounded his chest in a boastful manner. "Anyway, nice to meet you, Sakuno's boyfriend."

"Eh?!?" she wanted to vanish into thin air. Stupid Akiyo just had to show up and ruin everything. Oh yeah, he always does that. She'd rather be stuck in practice than being humiliated in front of Fuji. It was almost like the feeling she always felt when she was embarrassed in front of Ryoma.

"My dear, are you okay?" Fuji said, obviously teasing her. Sheesh, what a big sadistic guy.

_Dear? What the…_Sakuno could feel herself about to explode any moment now. Worst of all, Akiyo was standing in front of them. Oh, he's loud mouth would make sure everyone in the whole school would know. Fuji didn't seem to mind at all. What's wrong with him? Why was she freaking out?

"Ja, I'll leave you two lovers alone," Akiyo said breaking the silence and walked away from them. Sakuno's face was burning again and she feared she might get another fever.

"Shall we?" Fuji held out his arm for Sakuno to take which she responded with a blush and looked away, continuing to walk.

"Ano, why do you tease me so m-much?" Sakuno asked, looking at anything she could see and avoided her sempai's face.

There was a few moment of silence, when Fuji spoke, "Because it's fun."

"Eh? Is that all?" She looked up at Fuji's face.

"Yup."

"I-I see…" Sakuno looked down once again in disappointment. _Of course, he likes to see people suffer. I guess I'm no different. He doesn't have any feelings for me at all._

* * *

"Momo-senpai, can I go home now? It's boring spying on the same people everyday," Ryoma said, yawning only to be shushed. He did not understand why he had to be dragged along into this. After all, he'd rather take a nap or play with Karupin.

"Will you keep quiet? Look at Ryuzaki, Fuji must've been mistreating her. He should be treating her like a lady. He should," Momo said, shaking his head. "Honestly, I thought he knew about the dating rules."

"Ii data."

"Nya, Fuji is so clueless!"

* * *

_What should I do? What should I do? _Sakuno thought, biting her lips. There was always silence whenever she and Fuji walked home together. This time, Sakuno felt that she need to change it. She couldn't continue a conversation because it was not easy for her to think what to say next. Being shy was not so easy at all.

"A-Ano, did you like the bentos I made?" Sakuno asked, hoping that this small conversation would at least last for five minutes.

"I don't like it," he replied, and Sakuno's face fell with extreme disappointment. "I love it. Anything my 'girlfriend' makes is very delicious."

"Eh…Fuji-sempai," Sakuno said pouting at him but felt glad and blushed after hearing the last sentence he said. "I-I'm not your girlfriend…"

"Saa, you'd make a good one," Fuji said, laughing at her expression. "Just kidding."

For some reason, her heart sank after hearing the last two words. She forced a laugh accompanied with a big grin. "Haha, I knew it."

If only he knew how much pain she was feeling right now.

* * *

Oh my gosh…I actually wrote 5 pages of this chapter. Yay! I'm so happy. Anyway, I just want to add that Akiyo is a mischievous brat. XD Stay tune for the next chappie.

R&R please. I love reading your reviews. Oh yeah, I might not update soon enough because I still have a report to work on. Could be easy since it's only 3 pages.


	5. The other side of Sakuno

Okay, chapter 5. Can't believe I've gone this far. I'm still doing my report, I only wrote four paragraphs so far. T.T I'm only on page 1, so I need 2 more pages. It sounds easy, and I'm getting depressed, lol. Well, I know I can finish it. I have until tomorrow to finish it. Stupid uncle was disconnecting my internet and I couldn't bring myself to tell him how pissed I am and how the heck I can do the report without him disconnecting me. Seriously, he pretends I'm not using the internet. Before I take out my anger by writing it here, I'm gonna start. XD

And weird things pop in my head while I wrote chapter 4. Btw, thank you and I appreciate all your reviews! I would check on them every 30 minutes of less and I feel so happy whenever someone reviews. Thanks to all of you reviwers!

Oh yeah, for this chapter I decided to put a lil bit humor since I got excited thinking how would Sakuno be if she was hyper? The chibi episode gave me this idea where the Seigaku become hot-blooded when they drank Inui's juice. Lol, I cracked up. I forgot the episode though.

Disclaimer: Like I said, I'm not the owner of Prince of Tennis but the OC belongs to me.

* * *

Today, Sakuno felt as blank as ever thinking about yesterday and thought her life was over once Akiyo spilled the news. She barely said more than one word when she came to school and only mumbled. Tomoka didn't seem to notice and was in her usual loud attitude. Sakuno guessed that Akiyo didn't tell anyone yet and was thankful that she'd have at least enough time to make him shut his mouth. What would Fuji do if everyone thought they were dating? Tease her more? Oh gawd…At least she still remembered to make tempura for Fuji even though he'd probably tease her more.

She could imagine him saying, "_Sakuno, will you marry me? Then you could make delicious foods for me forever."_

Sakuno giggled slightly at that image. Why was she thinking about him and her being together? Surely, he must've found someone else especial to him.

"Sakuno? Are you listening?" Tomoka waved a hand in front of Sakuno's face to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh, gomen," she said, and Tomoka continued to blabber about rumors she heard. One sentence did catch Sakuno's attention.

"Almost three days ago, I saw Fuji-sempai going on a date with a girl that had long black hair. Isn't that cute? He has a girlfriend! Kikumaru-sempai even said so!"

_A…girlfriend? _A crack was heard and Sakuno thought her heart broke. That is, until she found out she snapped her own pencil. Tomoka looked at her weirdly wondering what had caused her actions. Something dripped, and Sakuno looked at her hand to see splinters from her pencil and had cut her hand. The blood was flowing freely even though Sakuno couldn't feel the pain. Probably because she already felt more than enough pain.

"Sakuno? Are you okay? You need to go to the nurse!" Tomoka completely freaked out at the sight of blood. Sakuno sweatdropped and held her bleeding hand.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll go to the nurse alone," Sakuno said, and got up bowing at Tomoka who surprisingly said nothing else. She sprinted out of the empty class (class didn't start yet and they were early) and made her way to the nurse's office making sure that no blood would spill. It wasn't serious at all though.

"Sakuno-chan?"

The familiar sweet voice stopped her and she turned around slowly only to see none other than Fuji. She suddenly remembered what Tomoka had said and she backed away slowly as tears were threatening to fall.

"What's wrong?" he asked, approaching her with a concerned face. Sakuno backed up more not wanting the pain to come back. Fuji opened his eyes and widened when he looked at her hands.

"I-It's nothing…" she whispered and dashed away from him. Fuji didn't know what just happened but noticed the red liquid she was covering as she disappeared from sight.

* * *

"There you go," the nurse smiled at Sakuno as she finished wrapping the linen around her finger. Sakuno thanked the nurse and made her way outside. Class already started and she needed a drink. Suddenly, she saw a tube with some cups next to it. It must've been an energizer drink for sports. Sakuno decided that it wouldn't hurt to just drink a cup and poured herself some red juice. She wasn't quite familiar with the juice but drank it anyway. _Eh? I feel weird…._

(Don't tell anyone but it's a new drink made by Inui. It makes the person hyper and be a whole different person just by one sip for a day. Hehehehe….)

_Yosh! I can feel the power! _Sakuno thought, punching the air with her fist the moment she drank the red liquid. Her eyes replaced with fire(not literally). She could feel herself burning and was pretty much hyped up. "English class, here I come! Kya!"

She ran as fast as lightning leaving some marks behind and whipped open her English class door surprising the hell out of everyone.

"Hello sensei! I'm sorry for being late, but I got an injury and need to go to the nurse!" Sakuno said, well, more like in a demanding way surprising the teacher more.

"Er…very well. Please take a sit," he stammered watching Sakuno skip her way next to Tomoka. Kids are so weird this day.

Sakuno had no idea a certain four eyes was watching as he scribbled down notes. "Ii data."

* * *

"Let'sgotothetenniscourt!" Sakuno shouted extremely quick when it was time for tennis practice before the competition. Her friend was completely freaked out by her attitude and didn't know what caused it. Heck, Sakuno was even louder than Tomoka. And Ryoma was even looking at her oddly.

"The sun is so beautiful!" she sighed dreamily as she skipped with Tomoka. "Right Tomoka?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Tomoka mumbled, still wondering about Sakuno's change of attitude, but almost yelp when Sakuno put on an intimidating glare that matched her grandmother's and quickly replied, "Yes! It is! Please don't hurt me!"

Sakuno giggled very loudly and once she saw the tennis court she screamed. "The tennis court! Woo! Let's go, Tomoka!"

In a split second Tomoka felt herself being dragged by the hyper braided girl and could only pray for mercy as she helplessly tried to prevent from tripping over.

"Buchou! I'm so glad to see you! Let's get started! Hoi!" Sakuno sharply bowed at the flustered captain and immediately took her racket out(I have no idea where the heck she got that XD). It was almost like she turned into Kawamura, when he holds a racket of course, whipping her racket around.

_Sakuno's never acted like this before…not unless she eats a candy…Whoever gave her some shall die by my hands, _Aniko thought, squishing her hands together at the thought of strangling the culprit of this. She only saw Sakuno in this mode once, and it was not good.

"Er…Sakuno-chan? Will you go sit in the bench because you will need to save your super special strength for the competition," Aniko said, tapping the extremely hyped up girl on the shoulder. She dealt with this before and knew what to say to get her to follow her orders.

"Hai! I shall do that!" Sakuno saluted the captain and walked to the bench while skipping like a little girl. It was weird seeing Sakuno like this.

"Everybody! Gather around!" Aniko yelled to the others. They murmured a little and gathered around her in a circle. "I want to know who gave Sakuno a candy. I promise I won't be mad, hehehe."

"Uh…" Eijisu squeaked a little, afraid of the mad Aniko. She was almost like Sumire. "Who would be sane enough to give her a candy? Everyone here knows what happened before."

"Those dark times…" Benjiro mumbled, shivering at the memories that came back.

* * *

_"Sakuno! Let's share this," Aniko said to the ten-years old girl, handing out a piece of candy. Sakuno put on a big smile and thanked her as she took it. Sakuno popped it in her mouth and suddenly froze._

"_Eh? Sakuno-chan, are you okay?" Aniko asked, shaking Sakuno a little but took a quick step back once she noticed her eyes flaming with fire( again, not literally)._

"_KYA! I can feel it!" Sakuno practically screamed, almost breaking the wooden table of Aniko's. She almost panicked at the change of Sakuno's attitude, and watched in horror as Sakuno punched through the paper door and ran out of the house screaming._

"_What the hell? Sakuno! Come back!"_

* * *

Everyone sighed heavily, remembering when Sakuno attacked each of them. They did not notice the girl walking away and towards where the Seigaku team had been practicing. She was also singing merrily.

Keiji was the first to notice that Sakuno had disappeared. "You guys know that Sakuno left and is heading straight towards the Seigaku team?"

"What?! Why didn't you say so?" Aniko yelled at the sweatdropping Keiji and quickly ran with the other members, hoping that Sakuno did not do any harm on the way.

* * *

"Everyone! Break time," Tezuka announced, looking at his watch. The regulars hydrated themselves with their own drinks (careful not to drink Inui's) and wiped their sweat with towels. They did not notice Sakuno running towards them with full speed until she screamed.

"Tezuka-buchou!! HI!"

Before anyone could react, Sakuno had tackled the captain to the floor and was lying on top on him with a big goofy grin on her face. Fuji thought he imagined a flicker of jealousy but decided to ignore it and forced a smile as he watched Sakuno greet the captain in a demanding way. The other regulars' were snickering as well as the flustered Tezuka couldn't bring himself to push her away, for she was Sumire's granddaughter. And no one messes with her if they did not want to feel Sumire's wrath.

"I just want to say hi because I just like to! And so…hi!" she was now sitting on him and giggled after every word she said.

"Ryuzaki, will you please get off me?"

Sakuno's eyes became teary as she looked at the captain, who did not know what to do or what he did to make her cry. She bursted into sobs and spotted Fuji, who's smile disappeared when he saw her tears falling to the ground. The others could only watch in amusement as Sakuno flung herself to Fuji.

"Wahh! Tezuka-buchou is so mean! I just wanted to say hi and he tells me to get off him! I didn't do anything wrong!" she sobbed, clinging to Fuji's shirt.

"Shhh….of course he's a bully," Fuji said, patting Sakuno's head.

"Fuji…" Tezuka warned, as he was helped up by Oishi and glared at the regulars who had to keep from cracking up.

"Fuji-sempai's so nice. That's why I love him," Sakuno sighed, but abruptly pulled away from him. "Wahh! You have a girlfriend and I wouldn't want her to think you were cheating on her! It's not right!"

_Girlfriend…? Oh, Eiji must've spread the rumor, _Fuji thought in amusement as he watched the girl gibber about his "girlfriend." _And did she say she loved me? Maybe she meant as a friend..._

"Where did you hear such a silly story?" Fuji asked, and glanced at Eiji, who gulped, before patting Sakuno's head. "I was forced so it wasn't really a date."

"Eh?" For a split second, everyone thought she was back to herself but that changed when she cried some more and threw herself onto Fuji. "Wow! You're so popular!"

"Eheheh…."

"Inui, do you have anything to do with this?" Tezuka asked sternly, glaring at Inui.

"Since my Ultra Mega Hyper Deluxe New Improved juice was a success, I will have to admit that I was indeed behind all this," Inui said, without flinching. Kaidoh's face paled a little, not wanting to end up like Sakuno and some of the other regulars were backing away.

"Nya, no wonder Sakuno's so hyper."

"Inui, fix this now so no one gets hurt," Oishi said with concern. Sakuno was still clinging to Fuji and almost all her tears dried out. She had cried herself to sleep.

"I'm afraid that we will need to wait for a day until she returns to normal," Inui replied, his glasses shimmering dramatically. "Until then, someone will have to watch over her."

"I nominate Fuji!"

"Yes?" Fuji walked to the group, carrying Sakuno.

"Fuji, you shall take care of her until she is completely normal," Tezuka said and walked away from the group, not wanting to be in any part of the trouble.

"Saa, okay then."

"Sakuno-chan!" They heard someone yell and turned around to see the Rukia team running towards them. They stopped when they saw Sakuno smiling as she slept while being carried by Fuji. Akiyo started to crack up.

"BWAHAHAH!!! He really is Sakuno's boyfriend!" he gasped out loud, unable to control himself from laughter.

"Boyfriend? Fuji, you wouldn't," everyone looked at Fuji, who merely smiled.

"Of course not, it seems I have the magic finger," he chuckled.

"Well, at least she's calm," Kiruma sighed, glad that she did not break anyone's bone. "If she can stay like that with him, then we'll have no worries leaving her here and we can resume to our practice."

Aniko nodded. "Please take care of Sakuno-chan."

"I will," Fuji said, bowing slightly. The Rukia thanked them all once again and returned to their court and the rest of the Seigaku team huddled around careful not to let Fuji hear any of it. Not that he wanted to anyway.

"Inui, what are the effects of your juice?" Momo asked, clearly suspicious as to why the petite girl was so much comfortable with the tensai.

"Let me see," Inui muttered flipping through his green notebook. "Ah, here it is. My Ultra Mega Hyper Deluxe New Improved juice causes the person to be hyper, of course, for a whole day and brings out their true feelings. In other words, Sakuno could be in love with Fuji. It would also bring out the persons' true strength."

"Eh? Sakuno?"

Inui nodded. "Her feeling are shown completely, it would be great data if I can observe how she feels with everybody."

"Inui, don't even think about it."

"Fssshhh…"

"Why don't we become matchmakers?" Eiji suggested, grinning at that thought of making Fuji drink Inui's Ultra Mega or whatever it was called juice. "Let's see if Fuji has the same feelings as her."

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Remember when he got 100 serious and showed his true strength? Inui said that the juice brings out a persons' true strength, and I doubt Tezuka would be happy if Fuji wasted his energy," Oishi pointed out.

"Aw man…can't we just make him drink it?" Momo whined.

"Mada mada dane."

"Exactly what Ryoma said. And you heard Oishi."

The regulars decided that they'd make Fuji drink Inui's juice (who claims it has better taste than his other juices) and find out his true feelings(Wow...Seigaku regulars are now pairing two people? What happened with O'chibi and Sakuno? XD). They had no idea he had been listening all along as he held the sleeping form of Sakuno in his arms with a sadistic smile.

"A new juice, eh? I guess this will be fun."

* * *

OMG! I'm sorry if I made them a bit OOC, which I did not mean to. It was weird that I kept thinking of Fruits Basket while writing this, and I kept thinking Fuij was Yuki Sohma and Sakuno was Tohru Honda. Lol, I'm kinda weird sometimes. If you're kinda confused how my OC are, here's a little bit info about them:

Aniko: Age 14, can be overprotective and treats Sakuno as her little sister. Can be short-tempered and is not made a captain for no reason. Her school was one of the very few to allow her to be in the tennis team and Sakuno as well. Strict sometimes but fun too.

Akiyo: Age 13, very mischievous and likes get in Sakuno's nerves making them a fairly good rivals. But watches out for his friends and likes curry!

I'll write the others' profile in the next chapter. Please R&R.


	6. Sakuno vs Kamio

Chapter 6 is here! I'm so happy I got this far. And thanks a bunch for all your reviews! Oh yeah, here's the rest of the Rukia info:

Kiruma: Age 13. How do I say this…hmm…Well, he's the kind of guy that can get cocky when he's leading a match and has great respect for Aniko. He is immune to weird tastes and probably would survive Inui's juice like Fuji. But most of the time he's cheerful and excited. Sometimes he'd get boisterous. And he also tends to mumble.

Benjiro: Age 14. Likes to tease everyone a lot especially the captain and gets into a lot of trouble. When he and Aniko are together, they create mischief that would make an average person insane. Fears Aniko a little but still respects her like the rest of the team. Sees a lot in people once he gets to know them and sometimes can be overprotective.

Keiji: Age 14. Ah, the dark and kinda gloomy guy. Doesn't say really much and doesn't often smiles. Although he's caring and passionate deep inside. It's not easy to talk to him or even get along with him as he mostly keeps everything to himself. He is very serious when playing in a tennis match and doesn't tolerate joking around.

Juro: Age 13. This guy can really see through you and can tell how you feel. His ability to find out opponents weakness and use it against them had landed him in the Rukia team with no trouble at all. He can also copy a person's technique in mere minutes but if it's way out of his level then he can't copy it completely. Can also be stubborn.

Ejisu: Age 14. Likes to eat sushi and knows how to cook since he's a chef in the making. Like the rest of the team, he has great stamina but knows how to use it wisely and saves his best until near the end. Smart and is also fluent in English. He owns a dog named Shire. He never says anything to hurt or provoke anyone which makes him popular in his school.

Akiyo: Age 13. You all know much about him, but there's more. Of course he likes to make fun and spread rumors based on what he sees. Rivals with Sakuno and is the only person that can piss her off. His strength is not to be underestimated even though he doesn't put much effort into a game as if it was a practice match. Deep, deep, down he is soft and gullible. Believes in ghosts even though he can't see them.

Okay, there you have it! I wrote about their personalities depending on their name. I don't know how I came up with this but I'm glad I managed! I want the readers to get to know them more but later on they'll get to find out more. You already know about Sakuno. Shy, petite, blushes too much, strong in tennis, and gets dangerous when hyper. Remember, these guys weren't in the Rukia team for nothing. D

Oh yeah, just to let you know, Sakuno can't always completely an original move. It's just like Juro.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis because I'm not as creative as the author and I don't think I would have made up those moves.

* * *

_Meow, meow, meow, meow, _Sakuno sang in her head not knowing she was asleep until someone shook her gently.

"Sakuno-chan…wake up…the competition is about to start…"

Their voice was smooth and so warm. Sakuno was sure she heard it somewhere. This time, the person shook her a little bit more hard that Sakuno had to open her eyes.

"Ah, you're awake. About time too," the person said, smiling. Sakuno squinted her eyes and recognized Fuji.

"Meow! Fuji-sempai!" she cried, squeezing him. It seems that Inui's juice still lasted inside her.

"Oh my, more energetic than ever," he said, smiling at the hyper active girl. She giggled and let then scanned her eyes around. All the Seigaku regulars (excluding Fuji) were standing outside the fence, waiting for the match to start. Sakuno's team were making their way to Fuji and Sakuno. She also saw other teams that signed up for the competition.

"You're awake, good. How are you feeling now?" Aniko asked, feeling Sakuno's forehead.

Sakuno only giggled. "Buchou, let's go kick butt! Kya!"

"She's still…" Ejisu broke off as Sakuno started meowing like a cat. Fuji only laughed a little.

"Ah, well, you see…Inui made this type of juice that would pump her up and possibly make her use her true strength," Fuji explained.

"Where. Is. This. Inui," Aniko growled, crossing her arms as the members sweatdropped. Sakuno was too busy meowing to notice. Fuji merely pointed at the person with glasses and holding a cup. Immediately, Aniko marched right up to him but I shall not get into details right there.

"Let's try tiring her out. I hear the team we were going to go against was pretty hard. Maybe Sakuno's opponent could do the job," Kiruma mumbled, although loud enough for the team to hear. It would be a waste to use up Sakuno's stamina.

"I guess that would work…after all, Sakuno's match comes up first," Juro said. At the mention of her name, Sakuno perked up.

"Meow?"

"I guess I can leave her to you guys. I'll be seeing you soon, Sakuno-chan. Be a good girl," Fuji patted Sakuno's head who grinned in return. Then he made his way back to the team and noticed a badly beaten Inui. He snickered inside and only smiled as his team asked him what was wrong with Rukia's mental captain.

Sakuno's team found out they were going against (It's gonna be a team Seigaku already played a match against since I don't want to create more OCs XD) Fudomine Gakuen. While Sakuno was sleeping a while ago, the Seigaku team advised them to keep their heads up and not underestimate the team. Meanwhile, Inui was in the lab before the competition and had finished creating the "Reviving" juice which would return Sakuno to normal. Though he wanted to make her drink it before her match. He had forgotten about the side-effects of the juice. And besides, he would be forced to run 100 laps if he didn't do anything.

Inui walked up to Sakuno but flinched when he caught their captain's eye. He looked away and handed Sakuno a cup. "Ryuzaki, take a drink and you'll feel better in no time."

"Meow? But I'm already fine. Kya!"

"It has strawberry flavor too."

With that, Sakuno snatched the cup and drank it in one gulp. Something bubbled in her stomach and within seconds she felt more relaxed than ever.

"Thank you, Inui-senpai," Sakuno said, bowing. Her teammates were surprised but decided to be glad now that she isn't crazy anymore.

"Sakuno, you're in Singles 1," Benjiro said, patting Sakuno's back. Her mouth dropped as she was pushed to the tennis court. She did not know who her opponent was yet.

"Neh, is Sakuno still hyper?" Eiji whispered to Oishi. He only shrugged.

_Eh? Me? I was hoping doubles…wait, what happened a while ago? _Sakuno thought, looking at a blank space. She realized she already missed out on a lot of things. She shook the thoughts out of her head and turned her attention back to the court.

"First singles. Rukia's Ryuzaki. Fudomine's Kamio."

"Huh? Oh no…" she began to feel nervous as she walked up to the net with Kamio on the other side. Sakuno saw him smirk as they shook hands.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno, right? Since when were you in a team?" he asked, looking down at her. She only responded with a small smile and departed, truly understanding that Kamio was already starting to underestimate her.

"One set to match. Rukia's Ryuzaki to serve."

_Sakuno, calm down. Don't fret just because there are people, _Sakuno thought to herself as she bounced the ball. She stopped and looked at Aniko, who gave her a reassuring smile. Sakuno felt a little bit more calm and served. It was a simple one, though.

"Heh, I'm in the rhythm," Kamio smirked and hit the ball past Sakuno with quick speed. It seemed that he improved during these days.

"15-0."

"Sakuno's probably planning something. Otherwise, she wouldn't let the ball past her that easily," Juro observed. The others nodded. This was just like Sakuno.

_Aniko told me that if you let your opponent lead, they would get careless. Then, I guess I'll try it, _Sakuno thought, as Kamio won a game. She let this continue for a while, seeing that he was getting bored.

"I'm in the rhythm," he said, smirking. _Why do I have to play a match against her? I'm guessing I won't need to increase my rhythm._

The score was already 5-0. Sakuno had a chance to observe his weakness. She couldn't easily remember words if she had to, but moves was another thing. She can memorize an opponents form to determine where they hit if she had enough time.

"Sakuno! Get in the game!" Akiyo shouted at her. "C'mon, he's getting bored!"

_I know that, _Sakuno thought. This time, she was playing for real. This is the first time since she moved from Rukia she got serious. Although she was still a bit nervous. She looked at Aniko, who gave her a reassuring smile, and relaxed a little. She waited for Kamio to serve patiently.

When he did, Sakuno pretended to miss the ball and smiled a little when Kamio sighed and put his racquet over his shoulder as he closed his eyes. Her chance came, and she took a quick step back, hitting the ball that was about to hit the ground right past Kamio.

"0-15."

Kamio's eyes opened. He looked at the girl, shocked. "You knew I was distracted!"

Sakuno only smiled at him. The Seigaku regulars were a bit shocked and the Rukia cheered.

"Sakuno's seriouuus. Sakuno's seriouuus," Benjiro sang, along with Akiyo. They shut up when Kamio glared at them. Inside, they started cracking up.

"Kamio-san, I'm sorry for saying this…but I won't go easy on you," Sakuno said, blushing a little when she felt all eyes upon her. She only said those words when she played a real match. This was the time when she finally got serious. Still, she didn't want to humiliate him in front of his whole team.

"I guess you're finally playing for real, good," Kamio said, bouncing the ball. "I'm in the rhythm!"

"Sakuno's being a little manipulative," Aniko said, smiling. That was the proof that Sakuno was actually listening to Aniko's lectures.

"You're the manipulative one," Keiji mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I'm hungry."

"Oh."

The match went on. Sakuno only showed a few moves. The rest she saved for later. She used his weakness against him and used half the things she did back then. Although she did have a bit of difficulty catching up to Kamio's speed. The score was already 5-5 much to the regulars' surprised.

"Go Sakuno! Nya!" Eiji cheered, pumping his fist.

"You know, I never thought Sakuno could play like this," Oishi said.

"It's Inui's juice, neh?"

_What…Is this the same girl a while ago? _Kamio thought, fighting to get the ball past her. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten careless and thought twice. He really did underestimate her. _I'm increasing my rhythm!_

He waited for the ball to come at him. When it did, he used his special move, Sonic Bullet. Before Sakuno could react, the ball went past her.

"30-40."

_Mou, I should've seen that one coming, _Sakuno thought. She never thought about that technique. It would be no use just to swing her racquet around hoping to hit the ball. She needed a plan.

"Heh," Kamio smirked, moving his feet to the rhythm. He could use his move as an advantage. Two more shots and he'd win the game. He never thought he'd use this against a first year. Less, a girl. As much as he disliked saying it, it was hard for him to keep up even with his speed. She really was something else.

"Here I come," he muttered as Sakuno served the ball. The ball came at him, and he had his chance to uses Sonic Bullet once more.

_Here it comes,_Sakuno thought, raising her racquet. She then hit with all her might at the empty air, or so everyone thought. Something whizzed past Kamio. He looked behind him and saw the ball lying a few inches away from the fence.

"Game won the match, Seigaku. 5-6."

_So this is the true you, _Fuji thought, watching her with opened eyes. He was impressed of course. He always thought Sakuno was hiding something. But not her tennis style.

On the other hand, Sakuno was shocked. She didn't think she made a good guess to where the ball would hit. It was merely a fluke. Thank god she managed to hit it.

"YOSH!" Ejisu screamed, and before anyone could stop him he ran to Sakuno and tackled her to the floor. "I knew you could do it! I knew it!"

Kamio sighed, surprised that she actually returned the ball. He was a bit embarrassed losing to a girl and dragged his feet towards his captain. "I'm sorry, buchou."

Tachibana smiled a little. "Don't worry about it. There's always a next time."

Eiji and Momo joined in the cheering. Patting Sakuno on the back and telling her they never knew how she did it. Sakuno never knew herself how she actually did it as well. _I thought I was about to give up…_

"Saa, you did well."

Sakuno turned her head to the speaker. Immediately, she blushed. "Ano…Arigatou Fuji-senpai."

Fuji smiled. "No problem."

"Oooh…Fuji and Sakuno kissing in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Benjiro and Akiyo sang, only to be punched on the head by Aniko. Sakuno was still blushing as she giggled.

"Show some manner," Aniko growled at them.

"I wouldn't mind that," Fuji teased, laughing as Sakuno's face turned red.

"Uh…I-I'll be a-at the water f-fountain," she stuttered and ran away with top speed. Everyone stared as she disappeared from sight.

"You know, Sakuno could be attracted to you," Akiyo said, and bursted out laughing.

"Akiyo, 30 laps."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oi, Fuji. She does seem to like you. She does," Momo said, putting his arm around Fuji and grinned. "I never though O'chibi would lose her to you."

"Saa, who knows?"

"Do you like her, nya?" Eiji asked. He probably never heard of the old saying: Curiosity killed the cat.

Fuji chuckled, and coughed. "Don't you have other business to attend to?"

The two exchanged looked and walked away, grumbling. Fuji stood there, looking up at the sky and replayed the last question in his mind. For the first time, he didn't know the answer.

* * *

Waah! I don't think that was good. T.T I really dislike writing matches. I'm sorry if it wasn't that good for you. I hope I didn't make Sakuno OOC. Same goes with Kamio. I don't think I know Kamio that well except his favorite line. I do know he could possibly like Tachibana's younger sister.

I seriously have no idea what I just wrote but I'll continue. Maybe I'll skip the rest of the matches if you want. XD Well, R&R please so I know what you're thinking.


	7. It's a tiebreaker

WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I am truly deeply sorry for not updating for so freaking long. There had been a lot of things going on and I don't want to bore you with it. T.T I'm very sorry and I hope that I'll get things done so I can write more stories. My mind is trying to catch up with the story and where I left of to so excuse me if I left some details behind. I feel so depressed that I left you guys hanging there.

* * *

The Rukia team leads to a victory much to the Fudomine Gakuen team's dismay. All the other teams were surprised to see how easy the Rukia team beat their opponents as if it was a mere practice. They were curious to see how they would hold against the Seigaku team especially Sakuno.

"Okay, this is the finally and I want everyone to give their best," Aniko said when they were all huddled together. "Rukia team, let's do this!"

They roared in excitement and scattered. Kiruma was up against Momo and the two shook hands together. As the game started, they whacked the ball at each other not willing to give up. Momo was leading but Kiruma made a comeback and with his last shot he managed to beat Momoshiro. They both gasped for breath as Sakuno's team congratulated him.

"Heh, good game," Momoshiro said, grinning at Kiruma. He grinned back and made his way back to the bench as others slapped his back to congratulate him. Aniko smiled in approval. It was her and Seigaku's team captain next. Everyone was heated for this moment eager to see the two captains clash against each other.

"Even if you're a girl, I won't go easy on you," Tezuka said, shaking hands with her.

Aniko smirked. "I know."

Everyone was distracted as they started playing. The ball whizzed like a bullet and they could barely keep up with it. They wondered how the two can see where the ball would hit. It was a tie now. Aniko had to admit, she was impressed by Tezuka's play. The match finally ended with Aniko using her special move, Tornado Bullet (bad name, I know), and smiled.

"First person I used that move on," Aniko mumbled and nodded at Tezuka. She then made her way back to the bench as her team congratulated her. The others couldn't believe that the Seigaku team was losing already. The matches passed by as people tried to keep up.

Keiji and Kaidoh.

"Game won the match, Seigaku. 6-4."

Benjiro and Eiji.

"Game won the match, Rukia. 5-7."

Eijisu and Kawamura.

"Game won the match, Seigaku. 6-4."

Akiyo and Oishi.

"Game won the match, Seigaku. 7-6."

"Hmph, he just got lucky 'cause I tipped," Akiyo muttered causing Sakuno to giggle. She immediately turned her attention when Fuji was up against Juro. Her face turned completely red when Fuji winked at her and felt like she was going to faint. She instantly became mesmerized by the way he played and blinked when the match came to an end. It was Fuji who won. Somehow, Sakuno couldn't help but feel happy for him.

"Sakuno, you have to win this. Don't lose to that shorty over there," Benjiro said, slapping her back. She became nervous as she and Ryoma shook hands. The warm feeling no longer came and it surprised her a little.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma remarked and walked to his place. Sakuno did the same and she served. It was simple so he hit it back with ease. She then added some speed to the ball and shot it past Ryoma who blinked in surprise. Then he smirked.

T_his ought to be interesting…._

_

* * *

_

"5-5 Game tie!"

_Calm down, I have to win this, _Sakuno thought to herself and waited for Ryoma to serve. She knew that he was going to use Twist Serve to end this match. The only way to hit back was to wait for the perfect timing and she needed all her strength for this.

_I thought her victories were merely a fluke, _Ryoma thought, bouncing the ball. He will end this match no matter what. He raised the ball and hit.

It landed in front of Sakuno and spun like the tornado. She knew that time was precious and took a step back with her racquet raised. Ryoma thought it was useless to hit back but to everyone's surprise the ball went straight up to her racquet and with all the strength she could muster, she returned the ball and it shot past him in a split second. He was too shocked to react. Of course, Ryoma knew Sakuno had a hidden strength inside her but not this kind of strength.

"Sakuno! That was awesome!" Akiyo whistle and jumped on her. The rest of the team joined in and she felt herself being squeezed almost to death.

"Get off Sakuno. Her face is turning red," Aniko growled. Everyone immediately backed off and Sakuno managed to breath easily. She smiled at Aniko who smiled back.

"That was very impressive, Sakuno-chan," a voice said behind her. She spun around and blushed when she saw Fuji smiling at her.

"A-Arigatou, Fuji-sempai," she stuttered.

Akiyo did something unexpected. He took Sakuno and Fuji's hand then linked them together and jumped back, laughing. "A romantic display of Sakuno and her beloved boyfriend."

Sakuno's face has never been redder in her entire life. She was so embarrassed that she forgot her hand was still linked to his until Fuji squeezed her hand.

"A kiss would be more romantic, hmm?"

She started sputtering and took her hand back in an instant, jumping back 10 feet away if possible. How could she let her guard down in front of Akiyo? Now he embarrassed her in front of her sempais. She wished that she could disappear right on the spot.

"Akiyo, 100 laps after."

"Crap…"

Fuji chuckled and smiled at Sakuno. "I'll be going now, _dear._"

Sakuno turned as red as a tomato. She felt like her heart was about to rip out of her chest as she watched him walk away. She focused on her teammates, who by the way were snickering, and heard an announcement.

_"Another match will be held since the Rukia and Seigaku team are a tie. Please wait for the names to be called out."_

Names? For the next match? Sakuno thought, sitting down and draining her water bottle. She wondered which one in her team was going to be picked.

"Alright, wonder which one is going next," Akiyo chirped, thinking that maybe it was him. They waited for a short moment until the names came. What Sakuno heard came to a shock to her.

_"Rukia's Ryuuzaki Sakuno and Seigaku's Fuji Shusuke."_

_

* * *

_

Well, it's finally done. I'm very sorry that it's short but I have to practice tennis since I am getting rather rusty at it. I hope this wasn't so much of a drag to you. . I'll be writing on weekends. I'm still very very sorry that you had to wait and I know this one has many flaws. I don't know all the rules of tennis so please bear with me. Thank you everyone that has supported me.

I'm sorry that this story was rushed.


	8. Kiss is a better prize

Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Tennis practice and all that stuff(had to run laps too). Thank you for all the reviews. It really made my day. You were all a great help and I will do what it takes to write this story. =]

* * *

Sakuno's jaw dropped to the floor as she heard her name. No way could this happen. Fuji-senpai and her play against each other? She already had a match against Ryoma and she even felt slightly tired. If only she improved her stamina more during these days.

On the other hand, Fuji was a bit surprised too. He didn't think he'd play against Sakuno. The Rukias thought it was a bit predictable but they went ahead and pat Sakuno on the back.

"Good luck with your boyfriend," Akiyo whispered in her ear and smirked.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Sakuno snapped, her face turning deep red once again. He only laughed and the others began to tease her about it. She managed to struggle away from her team and went to the court.

"Let's give it our best, neh?" Fuji said, shaking hands with her. She nodded meekly and took her place once more. The server was Fuji and she didn't know if he was going to use a special serve on her.

To her surprise, it was just a normal serve. She hit it back when she noticed that Fuji's eyes were still closed. Maybe he wasn't taking this seriously. Maybe he didn't think she'd be able to take it which pained her to think about.

_Still too early, _Fuji thought as he hit the ball back, waiting to see one of Sakuno's special move. He'd have to wait for the necessary time until he can use his Three Counter Moves. For now, he would observe Sakuno's style more.

Sakuno decided to use one of the moves that Aniko taught her, Shot Move, as the racquet came in contact with the ball. The ball shot low and bounce of in a spinning manner pass Fuji.

"15-0."

Her team cheered and Fuji smirked while opening his eyes to reveal sharp blue orbs. It intimidated and mesmerized Sakuno at the same time. She gulped, knowing he was going to play for real. The match continued on with a tie.

"5-5."

_Oh no, he might use his special moves, _Sakuno thought, breathing a little bit heavily. Her stamina was almost running out.

"C'mon Sakuno! Don't hold back!" Ejisu cried, punching his fist into the air.

Sakuno tossed the ball into the air and used Twist Serve. It landed in front of Fuji and spun like earlier when Ryoma used the serve. She heard some gasps and her eyes widened when she saw that Fuji had evaded the ball and shot it past her.

"0-15."

She served the ball again and knew it was useless using Twist Serve.

_It's time, _Fuji thought, and used his first counter, Swallow Return. To Sakuno's surprise, the ball rolled past her. She had only seen his counter moves a few times though she never dreamed it would be used against her. The match was becoming more intense with every second that passed.

This time, Sakuno added more spin to the ball as she hit it. Fuji rotated his body and returned the ball with a lob.

"Here it comes," she mumbled, and tried to go for the ball. She missed as the ball landed on her baseline.

"0-30."

He was close to winning the game. Yet Sakuno didn't want to give up. She got ready and served the ball. Fuji used his third counter move, White Whale. As it was about to fly back Sakuno ran as fast as her legs could and made contact with the ball. Everyone was surprised as she hit it back.

But instead, it hit the net and rolled to the floor. Sakuno stared at it in disbelief. She fell on the floor with her hands on the ground holding her up.

"Ahahaha…" Sakuno giggled to herself quietly. She gave it her best but lost. Sure, no one would find it funny. Not that she cared.

"Game won the match, Seigaku. 5-6."

Someone came in front of her and she looked up. Sakuno blushed when she saw that it was Fuji.

"You did very well," he said, offering his hand. With a bit of hesitation, she took it and he lifted her up.

"Arigatou, Fuji-senpai," she bowed. The Seigaku team was cheering and so was her team. It surprised her. She thought that they would be upset for losing this tournament.

"Sakuno, you were awesome!" someone exclaimed and she was pushed. She let out a muffled cry as she crashed into Fuji.

Worst yet, she landed into his _lips.  


* * *

_

"Gomenasai, Fuji-senpai!" Sakuno cried, bawling her eyes out. She knew everyone saw it and it would start a discussion.

"You don't need to apologize," Fuji said, smiling. She couldn't help but notice that there was something different about his smile. "Since I won, don't you think that was a perfect prize?"

"E-Eh? A-ano…." Sakuno started to stutter. He was torturing her again. After the incident, her teammates were teasing her about it and she knew that they would never let her forget about it. Aniko was displeased and the Seigakus were also making fun about Fuji. They said it was about time. Since then, Sakuno wasn't able to make eye contact with him for fear that he was angry at her.

As if reading her mind, Fuji spoke up. "I'm not mad at you, Sakuno-chan. Of course, I enjoyed that."

She felt steam coming out of her ears after what he said. No, he couldn't mean it. After all, he was always making fun of her.

"E-Excuse m-me…" she stuttered and run all the way to the bathroom. How could she embarrass her and Fuji in front of a crowd? She'd have to make special bentos to make up with him even though he said he forgave her. It was Benjiro who pushed her but she didn't blame it on him. Aniko made him run a hundred laps and in the end he was left breathless.

Sakuno became distracted throughout the day and when it was finally time to go home, she ran all the way. Sumire was coaching and thank goodness she still hadn't heard of the incident. When she arrived, she went straight to the kitchen and made bentos in the shape of bears. At least, the head.

As she cooked, she thought about the reaction on Fuji's face after they broke apart. There was a mixture of shock, amusement, and….happiness? Maybe she saw wrong and shook that thought away. She could still remember the warmth of his lips on hers.

_Baka no Sakuno! Stop thinking about it! _Her thoughts screamed at her and she tried to concentrate on the bentos. Yet she still couldn't help but feel his warmth.

"Fuji kissed a girl," Momo sang when he saw Fuji. Eiji joined in and together they sang it while following Fuji through the halls.

"Ah, don't you think that's enough?"

They looked at each other and laughed. "Nahhh…"

Fuji sighed and continued walking, ignoring other people's looks. It was lunch and he was trying to find a certain someone.

"Fuji-senpai!" a voice shouted. Momoshiro and Eiji whistle and made hooting noises when they saw that it was Sakuno.

She ran up to them and gave Fuji a lunch box which made them hoot even more. She blushed wondering why they were acting this way.

"Arigatou, Sakuno-chan," Fuji said, taking the box with a smile. He decided to toy with the two and leaned down, kissing Sakuno on the cheek.

Momo and Eiji gasped. Sakuno was frozen on the path. Fuji was smiling and people stared as they passed.

"FUJI REALLY DID KISS A GIRL!" they both screamed and ran away to tell the others about it. Fuji chuckled observing Sakuno's reaction.

"W-What w-was that f-for, F-Fuji-senpai?" she stuttered completely lost.

He only smiled. "Let's go to lunch."

She blinked when he started walking and followed, wondering what his intentions were. Maybe it was to drive Momo and Eiji away. She could've sworn she felt her heart skip a beat when he kissed her.

* * *

Er…sorry if the match was boring and was a bit rushed. I'm not good with it comes to writing matches. Lol And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried hard to give feelings to it so if it wasn't romantic enough, I'm sorry. Thank you all again for your reviews. They always make my day. I couldn't make it longer since something was wrong with my document and kept erasing some of my paragraphs. o.o


	9. Runaway

Okay, I didn't like making you guys wait so I've been trying to write new chapters everyday. Thanks to all of you supporters. =] And guess what? No school on Tuesday! Woot! That means that I'll get to write more chapters if I don't have any reports to do. We're doing this article on China so I'll be writing stories in the morning. Also, we get a one week vacation after the week after the next week.

* * *

Fuji led Sakuno to a shade under a tree and they sat down. She blushed when she noticed that Fuji's arm was almost touching hers as he opened the box to reveal bentos in the shape of bear's head. At that moment, Fuji felt his head beginning to get light.

"You're very creative, Sakuno-chan," he said, smiling at her. She looked down and muttered a quick "Thank you."

Suddenly, soft fingers touched her chin and turned her head gently towards Fuji. She gasped only to have a bento put inside her mouth.

"It wouldn't be right to let you starve, neh?" Fuji watched in amusement as Sakuno swallowed the bento and started sputtering words.

"U-Um…F-F-Fuji-senpai…w-w-what w-w-was…" she tried to complete her sentence but couldn't say anymore. Poor Sakuno's face was completely red as always.

"What was that for? You should have a taste on your own cooking," he said, letting go of her chin. Sakuno felt a little bit disappointed but tried hard to conceal it. "Besides, you should take care of yourself seeing as how delicate you are."

"H-Hai…"

Sakuno looked down at the grass and felt his warm smile as he ate one bento. She didn't want to admit it but….

_I think I'm in love with Fuji-senpai._

* * *

Fuji could hardly restrain himself from kissing her when he held her chin. He hated himself for it though 'Hate' wasn't a very familiar emotion to him. He only felt it once or twice but that was it. Ever since Sakuno accidentally kissed him, he'd been wanting to hold her more than ever. And now, he wanted nothing more but to feel her soft smooth lips against his.

_This isn't like you. Get a hold of yourself! _His mind screamed at him. If he made one move on her, what would her reaction be? Would she push her away and never talk to him? Would she hate him for it? It was a nightmare and thinking about it made him shiver. He didn't want to lose her. He wanted to be close to her always.

Then something came to his mind. He hadn't realized it till now but…he loved her. Not as a sister…but something more. It was no wonder he always joked around her. He didn't even think he was joking. He began to feel dizzy every moment that passed.

"Fuji-senpai, is something wrong? You're not eating," a sweet voice came to him. He looked up and realized that he was holding his bento in mid-air. For a second, his sight became blurry.

"I'm fine, Sakuno-chan. Just thinking about something," he replied. Just looking at her deep chocolate eyes made him want to lean in closer. He managed to control himself and looked away which made Sakuno worry more.

"Fuji-senpai…your face is red," Sakuno said. He almost flinched when she put her hand on his forehead. He couldn't help but lean on her cool touch.

_I'm sick? _Fuji thought to himself. It was true for the dizziness became heavier. Sakuno started to fret and wondered if he got sick from her. She felt a heavy weight on her and found herself falling on the grass.

"Kya!"

Fuji was lying on top of her with his eyes closed, well, his eyes were almost always closed anyway. His arms were slowly wrapping themselves around her waist and her heart thumped when he rested his head on the crook of her neck.

"Sakuno-chan…" he muttered.

Sakuno blinked. Did he just say her name? She tried to make him get of her but his arms were now tightly wrapped around her. He was sick and his actions were beginning to scare her. Yet, she felt this warm feeling she had felt before when she kissed him.

"Fuji-senpai! Please snap out of it!" she cried, not too loud though. There was no respond from him and Sakuno realized he fell asleep. She felt his warm breath on her skin and she touched his hair slightly. It was soft and silky. Before she knew it, she was playing with his hair. It felt wonderful against her touch.

"Eh, Sakuno? What are you doing?"

She looked up and stared in horror. The Seigaku regulars were standing in front of them.

* * *

Sakuno apologized countless of times and avoided any eye contact. Momoshiro was teasing her about the 'scene' and asked her if they were going out. She quickly rejected. Fuji was moved to the nurse's office and he was sleeping peacefully. Even in his dreams, he was smiling.

Sumire's aura was dripping with venom and anger that anyone who passed her backed away quickly. How could Fuji take advantage of her granddaughter like that? But when she remembered the smile on Sakuno's face as she played with Fuji's hair, she calmed down a bit. Still, she would have to talk to Sakuno later.

Sakuno knew what the others were thinking. The look on their faces revealed it. Even Ryoma's eyes widened. They couldn't believe it when they say Fuji lying on top of Sakuno.

_What would Aniko think? _Sakuno thought. She could just imagine the angry look on her face if she found out.

The regulars forced Sakuno to watch over Fuji and told her that they wouldn't interrupt. She grew red at that point and they quickly left. Of course, Tezuka and Oishi had nothing to do about it.

Sakuno sighed and knew she had no choice but to sit next to him. Though she was aware in case he moved. She recalled what happened and blushed when she remembered how he was holding her. He was probably hallucinating and Sakuno knew that Fuji wouldn't be like that if he wasn't sick. How did he get sick anyway? Oh yeah, it must've been from her.

"Gomenasai, Fuji-senpai," she sobbed, resting her head on her arms. She gasped slightly when she felt a hand pat her head.

"Call me…Shusuke.." Fuji whispered and dozed off again.

Sakuno looked up and his hand fell on her hand. It felt so warm that she didn't want to pull away. She never should've fallen in love with him. Yet she questioned her feelings, wondering if they were directed at him and not at Ryoma. Of course it was directed at him! She was an idiot for not realizing sooner. But it pained her to think he might not feel the same.

Fuji woke up and looked around, wondering how he was in the nurse's office. All he could remember was eating Sakuno's homemade bentos and blacking out. He also recalled saying something about his name to someone.

He was more surprised when he found Sakuno sleeping on the side of the bed. Fuji restrained himself from touching her hair and laid there watching her sleep peacefully. There wasn't any trace of worry on her face and was calm.

"Mmh…" Sakuno slowly opened her eyes and caught deep blue orbs staring at her. She jumped up immediately when she realized that Fuji was awake.

"A-Are you o-okay n-now, S-Shusuke-kun?" she stuttered. His eyes widened in surprise when he heard her call him by his first name.

"Shusuke-kun?"

Sakuno blushed and played with her fingers. "A-Ano…you told me to call you that."

Ah, so that was it. He must've unconsciously told her that. But something was different. She looked a little bit uncomfortable and he was worried by the way she avoided his eyes.

"Sakuno-chan, is everything okay?" he asked, resting his hand on her shoulder. To his surprise, she flinched and quickly stood up.

"H-Hai! Um…I-I have to go to class now." With that, she ran out of the office leaving a pained Fuji. He did not understand why she was acting that way but the pain that stabbed through his heart throbbed. He wondered if he did anything to her when he was sick.

* * *

_Sakuno no baka! I can't believe I just left him there! _Sakuno almost cried as she hit her head multiple times. What would Fuji think of her? She saw the way he looked when she ran away. The way his eyes were filled with sorrow as she left.

"I-I'll apologize to him…" she said to herself. She'd explain everything and then make up with him. She hoped that things wouldn't go wrong.

Most of all, she hoped that Fuji wouldn't hate her.

* * *

He could only stare at the door blankly. She ran away because of something he did. How stupid of him to get careless about his actions. Fuji remembered his older sister, Yumiko, telling him what happened whenever he got sick.

"_You were so cute when you were cuddling your brother like that. Poor Yuuta tried so hard to get away. I never knew you were this strong."_

After that he didn't remember anything after that. Crap, he must've done something that made Sakuno so alert that she was avoiding him.

_I need to go somewhere I could think, _he thought and got up, not caring that he was still sick. No one was around anyway now that Sakuno had left.

* * *

Sakuno ran to the office and to her dismay, Fuji wasn't anywhere to be found. The bed sheets were ruffled and there were no signs of his disappearance.

"Oh no."

She ran out and bumped into someone. They caught her before she made contact with the ground.

"Sakuno?" a familiar voice addressed here. She realized without looking up that it was Momoshiro who she bumped into.

She bowed and quickly apologized but went straight to the point. "Momo-senpai! Shusuke-kun is gone!"

Momo raised his eyebrow when Sakuno called Fuji by his first name. _Hohoho, something is going on between them._

"Gone? He's not there?" he asked.

"Hai! I-I just came back and then he was nowhere to be found," she gasped. She never should've run out like that. Now it was all her fault that he was gone.

Momoshiro patted the girl's head. "Don't worry, just stay here and I'll go tell the others."

Sakuno sniffled and nodded. But she didn't want to just stand there and do nothing. As soon as he was gone she started to run out of school and hoped for the best.

_I'll find him. I'll find him and make up for all the foolish things I did, _she thought.

* * *

Um, um, um, I'm glad I finished this chapter. Forgive me if it wasn't detailed enough. I was extremely excited when writing the part where Fuji hugs Sakuno. I hope you all liked it and I gave my best to put all my feeling into it. Not that I was in that kind of situation but from reading other people's wonderful creations, I was able to make an image in my mind. I apologize if I made Fuji a little bit OOC but my friend suggested that it would make things spice up. O.o


	10. Twice the trouble

Yay! No school today! That means I can write my story without worrying about homework. But then this story is close to an end. I'll still write more stories though. =D I have yet to think of something for the ending. I also want to thank everyone for their reviews. =]

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis (not even ¼ of it) because if I did, Sakuno and Fuji would be together.

* * *

Sakuno looked everywhere and fell to the floor gasping for breath. It was already getting dark and she'd been searching for him for more than an hour.

_Don't give up yet. There must be a place you haven't looked in yet, _she thought. Then her face lit up. Of course, the park! It was a small park with only one set of swings that she used to go to whenever she needed a moment to cry. She stood up and started to run again.

* * *

"I shouldn't have gone too close to her," Fuji mumbled, sighing. He was sitting on a swing and stared at a far off distance. The wind breezed through his hair as he thought about Sakuno.

_I know she likes Ryoma…but…_

"Shusuke-kun!" a sweet gentle voice called out to him. It echoed in his head and seemed to carry a wonderful rhythm.

Great, now he was hearing things. Maybe he should stop thinking hard. The voice came again only this time it was much louder and clearer.

"Shusuke-kun!"

Fuji opened his eyes and quickly stood up. That voice, he knew, belonged to Sakuno. He was about to turn around when all of a sudden two small arms flung themselves around his waist tightly that he almost staggered forward.

When Sakuno saw him stood up in a quick manner she was afraid he would run away so as quickly as possible she flung herself onto him with her arms wrapped around his waist. She sobbed and felt glad that she finally found him.

"Sakuno-chan?" his voice melted into her head.

"I-I'm sorry I ran off like that!" she cried in between sobs.

Fuji smiled and turned around, her arms still around him. Her face now faced his chest.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have run off like that even though I was still sick," he said, patting her head. He savored the silky feeling against his touch.

"B-But-!" Sakuno began to protest, looking up. Fuji only smiled and put a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry about it, I forgive you. But a kiss would make up for all of it," he teased.

"Shusuke-kun!"

He chuckled and stopped when he felt her shiver. "It's about time we go back. You'll catch a cold if we stay here any longer."

Sakuno nodded and let go off him. Fuji felt a bit disappointed, not wanting her warmth to go away, but managed to hide it well behind his smile. Together they headed back out of the park. They barely got five feet away when they were tackled to the ground.

"Fuji! Sakuno!"

And there they all were. The Seigaku and Rukia regulars. They were all sobbing, except for Tezuka, Oishi, Inui, Ryoma, Keiji, Kaidoh, and Aniko, in relief now that they found the two.

"You idiots! Don't disappear like that again! You had us worried," Ejisu sniffed.

"We've been looking all over for you thinking you got kidnapped!" Akiyo jumped in.

Fuji laughed and so did Sakuno. Pretty soon, everyone joined in. The air was filled with joy as they laughed their hearts out. But it all stopped when an angry fired up Sumire stomped in front of them.

"Sakuno…." She started to growl, glaring down at them as a vein appeared on her forehead.

Everyone gulped and knew that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

"…next time don't run off like that without telling me about it! I nearly had a heart attack when I heard you were gone!" Sumire scolded. Sakuno sank deeper into the ground and apologized. Even Fuji was being lectured by his teammates.

"Oi, oi! You shouldn't take advantage of that poor girl, you shouldn't!" Momo scolded.

"Ryoma would've killed you if he knew about this."

After they were done, everyone headed home. As Sumire drove Sakuno, an awkward silence filled the air.

"E-Eto, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused," she said meekly. There was silence once again.

After a moment, Sumire spoke up. "You should be. Just what were you thinking?"

Sakuno hung her head low and sniffed a little. "I…don't know."

Sumire sighed heavily and decided to end the conversation. They arrived home and Sakuno made her way to her room slowly. If she hadn't done those stupid things then maybe this wouldn't have happened.

On the other hand, Fuji was feeling the same thing. He hated to make her worry like that. Looking at the clock, he realized that the mall was still open. Just one hour left until it closed. He got off his bed, took his coat, and went out to go gift hunting.

* * *

Sakuno looked at her watch and saw that there was one hour left before the mall closed. Just enough time to buy a gift for Fuji. She quickly ran downstairs with her wallet and called out to her grandmother, "I'll be back in an hour!"

Sumire was about to protest but Sakuno was already out of earshot. It took her only 10 minutes to get to the mall and saw a store selling stuff bears. They were very adorable and reminded Sakuno of Fuji. Without a second thought, she purchased a medium sized one and a decorated bag to go with it. Just as she was about to head out she caught sight of a familiar brown hair.

"Is that Shusuke-kun?" she asked to no one in particular. When he turned to a corner Sakuno quickly broke into a run, apologizing to everyone she bumped into, but to her dismay he was gone. She looked to her right and saw him enter a store. Poor Sakuno forgot that the store led to another one.

He was gone again and Sakuno wondered if she was hallucinating. "Mou, I think I'm beginning to get sick again."

She looked for Fuji for about half an hour and almost gave up when a voice startled her.

"Sakuno-chan?"

She spun around and saw a smiling Fuji standing in front of her holding a bag on his right hand. It looks like he bought a gift for someone.

"Shusuke-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked, now sure that she wasn't hallucinating after all.

Fuji stayed calm and made sure she wouldn't suspect a thing. "Just buying a gift for my sister."

Sakuno's heart sank for some reason but she shook that feeling away.

"What are you doing here, too?"

She gulped and tried to keep a straight face. "E-Eto…just buying a gift for my grandmother."

Fuji's smile almost faltered but managed to keep it up. He noticed how tired Sakuno looked and became concerned. "Sakuno-chan, are you okay?"

Her eyes widened and remember that she had been looking for him all over the place like a while ago and laughed nervously. "H-Hai! Just wandering around."

Unfortunately, that didn't fool Fuji. "Wandering? Were you running?"

Sakuno knew she couldn't lie to him. He could read her like an open book. "I thought I saw you so I tried to look for you but then you were gone."

His eyes widened. She went through all the trouble just to look for him? Great, that was double the guilt.

"Sakuno-chan, you didn't need to," he said, patting her head. "C'mon, I'll take you home."

He did something unexpected and carried her in bridal style. Sakuno gasped when he lifted her up and started walking out of the mall ignoring the people who glanced at them. She closed her eyes and turned beet red.

"S-Shusuke-kun, y-you don't need to carry me," she stuttered.

Fuji shook his head and only smiled. "You took the time just to look for me and this is what I can do for you in return. Your legs must be tired."

It was true, for Sakuno felt like she could collapse any moment if she were to walk home. As Fuji carried her home, they were unaware of a certain group of people watching them.

"Will you look at that? He's carrying her!"

"Fuji likes Sakuno? How can that be?"

"Ii data."

"You fools, keep your voice down."

"Let's set them up for a date."

"I think they already are. After all, they call each other by their first name."

And so, the meddling Seigaku and Rukia regulars started plotting on how they can get the two all alone. Of course, their buchous didn't get involved in it and even Keiji came, curious about the outcome.

* * *

"Shusuke-kun," Sakuno spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"Do you feel like someone is watching us?"

"I don't think so. Well, we better hurry home then."

In fact, Fuji knew all along that they were being spied on but didn't say anything about it. He was sure it was his teammates and sighed quietly. They were always coming to conclusions and snooping around. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what they were plotting.

_This will be amusing._

_

* * *

_

I'm truly sorry if that wasn't detailed. My mind was blank for some reason. I think I was worrying too much about school tomorrow since we're writing a magazine article. O.o


	11. Jealous Fuji

I decided to put a little fun in this chapter after watching Prince of Tennis OVA episode 20. It was the most hilarious thing I've ever watched and Ryoma's face was priceless! I recommend that you watch it. Just don't die of laughter. xDD

* * *

"Inui, is the plan set?" Akiyo asked the data collector.

"Hn, now we must execute it," Inui said, adjusting his glasses which gave a shiny glint. He did have a plan but nobody knew what he had in store for everyone.

"Right-o," Eiji nodded and started dialing on his cellphone. The first plan was to call Fuji while Benjiro took care of calling Sakuno and invited them to a party in Kawamura's sushi restaurant. It was reserved for the night just for them.

Kiruma took care of spying on the regulars' buchous just in case they found out about their plan. Meanwhile, Inui slipped away and prepared a certain liquid. He smirked as he switched Tezuka's water bottle with another one that was filled with his newly made Inui Juice. It was sort of pinkish but gave off a sour smell that would make anyone gag.

"Inui, what are you doing here?"

He whipped around and saw Tezuka. Smiling confidently, he said, "Ah, Tezuka. I was just getting something. You seem dehydrated. Why don't you drink up?"

Inui tossed the bottle at Tezuka and caught it with ease considering he had great reflexes. For a second, he looked at Inui in suspicion but didn't object and drank a gulp.

_Hehehehehe, _inside Inui's mind, a sadistic laughter came out of nowhere. He was pleased to see that his juice worked when Aniko came busting in the scene and demanded, "Tezuka-san, have you by any chance seen my-"

She was cut shot when Tezuka ran up to her and grabbed her hand. "Would you go out with me? I will not let my guard down."

Aniko stared at him as if he'd been smoking. Then, with her clenched fist, she swung it at Tezuka's face but missed. She blinked, wondering how she could possibly have missed when she realized that Tezuka fell to the floor.

"Tezuka-san? Hey, what's wrong? Wake up!" Aniko tried to shake him awake and glared up at Inui. "Is this the doing of one of your doing again?"

He gulped and without a second thought he ran away despite the raging roars of the terrifying buchou. _Never mess with Rukia's captain._

"Oi, Inui! Where have you been?" Akiyo asked when Inui came into view gasping for breath. He explained to them that he had to pick up his materials and made it as convincing as possible. They believed it and went on with the second plan. Once the bell rang all of them ran to the restaurant and began to make preparations.

* * *

"According to my data, they should be here approximately 50 minutes later if everything goes according to plan," Inui informed. As they worked, he secretly slipped into the kitchen and saw the bowl filled with fruit punch. He laughed silently to himself and slipped a quarter of his strong made juice into the bowl. Then he made his way back and pretending to do some of the preparations.

"Hehehe, 90 percent chance my plan would go well," he said to himself with a smirk.

"A-Ano, Shusuke-kun, don't you think the senpais are acting…differently?" Sakuno asked.

"Saa, they've always been like that," Fuji replied, smiling at her. He could sense that they were planning something and the invitation was probably a part of it. Sakuno was surprised as well when she received a call from Benjiro.

"I think this is going to be fun," he said to her.

"C'mon guys! Pick up the speed!" Akiyo commanded. Eiji and Juro were hanging a large sign that said "Welcome!" but behind the sign was another that said "Fuji plus Sakuno equals love." It was Akiyo who thought of it and since no one else could think of any they decided to go with it. It was corny, but it would have to do.

"Juro, where are the buchous?" he asked. Juro merely shrugged and didn't want to tell them about their captain's wrath. Fortunately for Inui, he hadn't seen him switch the bottles with one of his own that contained his evil juice.

* * *

"Damn, Inui, I'll kill him for this," Aniko growled as she dragged a sleeping Tezuka across the school grounds to reach the clinic.

"Just what the hell was he thinking?"

* * *

"We should drink up before they get here," Kawamura suggested and started serving people the fruit punch. They accepted gladly and took one gulp. All except Inui of course.

That's when Sakuno opened the door and everyone turned their attention towards her.

Her eyes went wide and she screamed.

* * *

"Sakuno! I love you!"

She held onto Fuji's hand and didn't dare look behind her. Loud footsteps could be heard and it was as if the ground was shaking as the two were being chased.

"Come back my dear!"

Why were they all acting this way? And Fuji's face seemed to show more emotions as the regulars confessed their love to her. They turned to a corner and quickly entered a store with barely any people.

"Don't get involved in my love life!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to find the girl of my dreams!"

"She's mine!"

"No, mine!"

They continued to argue until they passed by the store where Fuji and Sakuno were hiding. The two sighed in relief as the footsteps faded away.

"Shusuke-kun, why are they acting like that?" she asked, still a little bit shaken.

He put a finger to his chin. "I think Inui has something to do about this."

"I think so too," someone said beside them. They almost gasped but realized that it was Juro, Keiji, Akiyo, and Oishi.

"Eh? What are you guys doing here?" Sakuno asked, becoming aware just in case they were also chasing after her.

"We followed you guys. Don't worry, we didn't drink the juice," Juro said when he saw Sakuno's face. She relaxed a little.

"Yeah, we noticed Inui laughing silently to himself when we were about to drink the juice. I thought it must've been one of his so I pretended to drink," Akiyo said.

"Very good. You saw through me," a voice came from the other side of Sakuno. To their surprise, it turned out to be Inui. At first, everyone was silent. But Akiyo raised his finger at Inui and screamed.

"GET HIM!"

* * *

"Hpmh! 100 percent you were going to attack me," Inui said, pointing his water gun at them. Except that it was his Inui juice that was inside and caused them to stop from tying him up.

"Of course we were going to attack you, you bastard!" Keiji yelled pointing at him. Sakuno laughed nervously when the people turned to stare at them.

"It was just a part of my experiment," Inui adjusted his glassed and was soon face-to-face with a smiling Fuji. But there was something different. His aura was darker and Inui could feel it very strongly. Still, the tensai kept the smile on his face though something deadly hid behind.

"Inui," he said his name, his tone very dark. "Would you please cure them back?"

Inui gulped and started to sweat. "O-Of course."

Fuji's smile turned very bright that it almost made Inui blind. The others didn't think it was even possible. "Arigatou, Inui. Saa, should we help you?"

Actually, what Fuji meant was "I'll leave you to suffer." At least to Inui it did. He could perfectly see the slight twitching on Fuji's eyes, his smile that hid a raging beast, and the two clenched hands. Based on his information, Inui could tell that...

Fuji was jealous.

"Bwahahahaha!" Inui's maniacal laughter suddenly came out of nowhere making them all flinch. "This is perfect data…for blackmailing that is."

"Might I ask what you're talking about?" Fuji said, keeping himself calm.

Inui only flashed his glasses at him and smirked. "It's about time we cure them." He took out another water gun and laughed slightly. Everyone stared at him weirdly.

"Behold, my Antidote 101!" he announced. "One blast of this and it'll turn them back to normal."

"Inui, will it…'hurt' them?" Oishi asked, concerned for their safety in case Inui's juice was filled with 'harmful' ingredients. He hoped that it wouldn't cause them all to black out.

"Of course not," Inui answered with a malicious grin. But of course no one took his word for it.

"Saa, let's head out then," Fuji said and headed out of the store with Sakuno behind him. As soon as she stepped out she was instantly tackled to the floor…once again.

"Sakuno! I've finally found you my love!" Momo cried.

That's when something erupted.

Sakuno felt the weight lift off her and almost gasped when she saw Fuji grabbing the regulars by the collar and pushed them behind. His eyes were bursting with flames and the regulars seemed to notice for they were backing away.

"Attack!" Akiyo roared and Inui blasted his gun at all the regulars. Eiji fell to the floor and squirmed as he gagged. Everyone was screaming when they felt the taste of the horrifying antidote. Soon, all of them were lying on the floor as Fuji helped Sakuno up.

It was Kaidoh who awoke first. He was dumbfounded when he saw everyone around him. "What happened?"

One by one they all started to wake up. As soon as they did, Akiyo pointed at Inui and yelled, "He poisoned your drinks and almost caused Sakuno her innocence!"

_Huh? _Sakuno stared at Akiyo in confusion but noticed the regulars being surrounded with dark aura like Fuji's as they cornered Inui.

"Now, now…let's not get hasty," Inui said nervously but they all tossed their balls in the air and raised their racquets.

"AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

"Fuji, would you like to hear some interesting information I've collected recently?" Inui held up his green notebook. His face was covered with bandages and his left arm was covered with a cast. All the others went back to the restaurant with Sakuno complaining how their plan was ruined and Inui stayed behind with Fuji to discuss about a matter.

"Ah, depends on what type it is," Fuji replied. Inui knew he was still a bit mad and took caution.

"Well, the juice was all part of my brilliant plan," he boasted with a grin. "And I've noticed something about your behavior."

Fuji turned his head at him slightly and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What about my behavior?"

"It seems that…" Inui paused dramatically and savored the moment. Fuji could only guess what he was going to say next.

"It seems that you're in love with Sakuno."

* * *

"Achoo!" Sakuno sneezed. They all turned towards her and she blushed.

"Someone's talking about you," Momo said. She denied saying that it was just a superstition but Kaidoh believed it wasn't. After all, he was very superstitious.

"You know, I feel like we're forgetting about someone," Eiji said, putting a finger on his chin.

Indeed they have for Aniko was running around Seishun Gakuen as a love lust Tezuka ran after her.

"AHHHHH! INUI YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

UWAAAAAH! I'm truly sorry if the characters were OOC. Well, Inui is an exception.

After all, he tortured Seigaku with all his terrible juices. I watched the Angry Fuji episode and I thought it was so cute when Fuji was mad. I know it's weird, but I can't help it. Everything he does is just so….well, adorable. O.O I loved that special picture at the end where Fuji is surrounded with dark aura and Kirihara is scared to hell. Oh yeah, I thought it was amusing if Tezuka would really act like that. xD

I'll stop my ramblings but I'm glad I was able to finish this chapter. It was fun but I'm not sure it'll be for you. Um…stay tuned for the next chapter.


	12. Author's note

Sorry guys but the story with be on hold until I finish the amv I'm making. It might take a couple of days since I'm a beginner at Sony Vegas and I have my mind set on it. I'll post the link to the video on my profile once I'm done and the video will be a SakuFuji amv. No one else made on so I thought I'd step right in and get started. It takes me several minutes just to find the right clips but I sorta have it all planned out in my mind.

Thank you for being patient and I'm happy that you enjoy reading my stories. For now, I have a bit of a writer's block so it might take me a while to come up with something. And the next chapter might be the last. Well, I might include specials but it might be a little late even though the holiday will probably be over. Even if this story is over I will continue on with writing others. Though I hope my computer won't crash(happened four times).

Please rate and review. It makes me happy reading your opinions. ^_^ Anyway...

HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO YOU ALL!

Have a great holiday.


End file.
